The Choice of her Heart
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: When Ha Ni and Baek Seung Jo get engaged everyone is thrilled. Everyone except Bong Joon Gu who refuses to let Oh Ha Ni go without a fight. No matter what he has to do. He starts pursuing her with everything he has making Ha Ni uncomfortable by his love and forcing Baek Seung Jo to make his own feelings more clear while protecting her from Joon Gu's advances.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! So here is my new Playful Kiss fic. I'm not sure how long it will be yet but probably around three or four chapters. This is a different take on the engagement period between Oh Ha Ni and Baek Seung Jo. Although, I love the kiss in the rain between the two of them, I was a little confused by his sudden declaration that they were now engaged when Ha Ni just wanted to date lol. Especially when they didn't really show Baek Seung Jo being more tender towards her despite his now confession of feelings.

Also, I painted Bong Joon Gu in a little darker light. When he knocked her to the ground trying to kiss her and then she had to kick him off, it sparked a story idea. Plus, when she steps of the bus, Ha Ni is holding her arm like it was sore. I wondered what Baek Seung Jo's reaction would be if she had told him about Bong Joon Gu's aggressiveness that night. And subsequently his protective instincts towards hers. So boom-here we go! I hope you all like it and let me know what ya'll think!

Ha Ni laid on her bed ignoring the incessant pounding on her door. She didn't even care that it was Baek Seung Jo so desperate to see her. Which made her wonder if she had officially lost her mind. Normally, she would have been thrilled by his desire to speak to her but she was too tired. Too tired and too mad at him to give herself any hope that their relationship could change.

He banged harder at her lack of her response and she briefly speculated if someone was able to smother themselves with their own pillow.

"Oh Ha Ni, open this door right now." Baek Seung Jo gave a strong kick at her silence. "I will give you one more chance or I will just break it down."

"Go away, Seung Jo." Ha Ni called out tiredly.

"Open. The. Door." Seung Jo growled. "I am not asking you again."

Realizing he was not going to go away, she stood up with a long sigh. Not bothering to open the door, she just turned the lock. Before the click had even completely turned over, he was barreling his way inside. He looked thunderous, which took her back a little. Ha Ni was used to the more emotionless, cold Baek Seung Jo.

"What is the matter with you?" Seung Jo snapped furiously. "You come home soaking wet, refusing to answer any questions about what happened. Then when I try to tell you I ended things with Yoon Hae Ra, you ignore me."

"Why should I listen to you about that?" Ha Ni asked quietly. "What does that have to do with me?"

Seung Jo stared at her. "That's a stupid thing to say."

"Then it makes sense that I said it, right? "

He ignored her sarcastic dig. "Did you accept Bong Joon Gu's proposal?"

Her head shot up to meet his gaze. His eyes were blazing hotly at her but she also detected the slight edge of nerves. "Well, did you?"

She shook her head, sitting back on the bed. "Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?" Seung Jo folded his arms, his patience running out.

"I mean, I am still thinking about it."

He shook his head. "So because he says marry me, you're considering it. Just like that?

"Why not," Ha Ni demanded to know. "Am I not allowed to do that? You did."

"I'm not marrying Hae Ra," Seung Jo repeated annoyed. "You are mad and being dumb about Bong Joon Gu for no reason."

"No reason?" Ha Ni cried, half tempted to throw her phone at his head. "You went to a marriage meeting and didn't even tell me! You agreed to marry her and just gave me a pat on my head."

"I had no choice. Dad's company-"

"Oh, don't give me that." Ha Ni yelled and he blinked in surprise. She would have laughed at the shocked expression on his face if she still wasn't so furious at him. "If it had been anyone else beside Yoon Hae Ra, you would have gotten out of it. You never would have allowed them to make marriage a condition for the deal. You are too smart to be manipulated that way. You wanted to marry her."

Seung Jo scoffed mockingly, "You can read me so well?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have managed to get out of this if you weren't attracted Hae Ra."

He froze and Ha Ni felt her heart break further, but she forced herself to continue. "Do whatever you want, Seung Jo. Marry her. I don't care anymore. I won't stop you but then you have to leave me alone too."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You act like I am a bothersome little idiot who follows you around but the minute I start trying to date someone else, you get all jealous and ruin it for me. Well, guess what? It doesn't work that way. You can't ignore me but still claim me when you think someone is trying to steal your toy. Bong Joon Gu wants to marry me. And, and...Ha Ni sputtered tearfully, her control slipping. "I want to be with a man who actually shows me he cares! And not because he's suddenly jealous."

"You like me." Seung Jo jabbed his finger at her. "Not those idiotic punks. And I am not jealous!"

"Then why do you care if I accept his proposal?"

"I don't."

"Good!" She glared at him, tears prickling at the back of her eyes but she would be damned if she let them fall right now. "Are you finished?"

"No." Seung Jo grabbed her hand, yanking her roughly to her feet and before she could comprehend what was happening, he was kissing her. Not the gentle pressing of lips like before but the hard, engulfing kiss that sucked everything out of her.

She tried to push on his chest, needing it to stop before she fainted. He didn't let her though. He simply walked her backward until her shoulders hit the wall. His hands went into her hair while he pressed his body into hers, pinning her.

Ha Ni told herself to push him away, but instead she was tugging on his jacket, trying to bring him even closer. His tongue demanded entrance and Ha Ni shyly let him in. He slowed his manic pace at her surrender, tasting her fully with a low moan.

Seung Jo explored her lazily until she whimpered. She felt him smile against her mouth at the sound before kissing her deeply once more. She pressed her hips into his, needing to ease the tension and he groaned into her mouth before breaking the kiss abruptly. He didn't move away though, his breath still coming hard and fast. Ha Ni felt like her muscles were nothing more than noodles and leaned into the wall behind her.

"I don't want to do that with Hae Ra," Seung Jo finally whispered. "She is not the one I dream about and wake up in pain because I can't finish the job properly."

Ha Ni could feel heat moving up her face at his comment, understanding what he meant. "Do you think I wake up from dreams wishing it was Joon Gu next to me?"

She heard a growl under his breath at the idea. "It better not be."

"You don't like the idea of other guys touching me?" Ha Ni questioned softly and she felt his muscles tense. He took a long time to answer but then he finally shook his head. "I don't like them even thinking about touching you."

Ha Ni gathered all her courage before lifting her eyes to meet his. "Then decide Seung Jo. Either claim me or let me go. I can't keep living in this limbo with you."

Seung Jo smiled wearily, "If you hadn't locked me out of the bedroom all night, I would have told you already. I'm not going to marry Hae Ra because I want to marry you."

"What?" Ha Ni blinked. "Marry-Marry me. But, but…"

He laughed low, enjoying himself. It was like a mountain had fallen off his shoulders once he admitted that woman he truly loved was Oh Ha Ni. He originally planned on talking to their family first but when she came home, refusing to talk to him, it had sparked a different emotion. Hence his threatening to break her door down in fear that she was planning on marrying Bong Joon Gu.

"Is there a problem?" Seung Jo asked teasingly.

"I wanted to date!" Ha Ni said in disbelief, shoving him slightly. "You know… movies or dinner or something. Why do you have to go in such extremes, Seung Jo? You can't go from ignoring me to marrying me!"

Seung Jo watched her pace around the bedroom with an amused expression. He folded his arms, half-sitting on her desk. "Why not?"

"Because that's not how things are done. There is…" Ha Ni waved her arms, "a process."

I can't date you."

"Why not?" Ha Ni questioned exasperated. "Why does it have to be all or nothing?"

"Because." Seung Jo moved swiftly towards her again. He gave a light shove making her fall back on the bed and he followed her down. "I can't do this if we're only dating."

"Seung Jo," Ha Ni began but his lips dipped into the hollow of her throat. "I'm tired of waiting. I don't want to dream anymore. I want the real thing."

As he began kissing her neck, she sank into the mattress. Her eyes closing at the feel of him. "Say yes." Seung Jo said darkly in her ear. "Say yes, Ha Ni."

"N-n-no- "

Seung Jo pressed his weight fully down on top of her. "That's the wrong word. Try again."

"Baek Seung Jo," Ha Ni began but he kissed her before she could finish protesting.

"I can keep this up a lot longer than you can," He whispered smugly. "I am twice as stubborn and always get what I want."

Ha Ni glared annoyed. "You don't always get what you want."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, you think so? Tell me one time when I've lost."

"Right now because I am not marrying you." Ha Ni tried to sit up but it was like moving a boulder especially since Seung Jo was just laughing at her attempts to get away. "Where do you think you're going?

"I need to think."

"Okay," Seung Jo agreed but still didn't let her up. He slipped his hands under her shirt to stroke her skin causing her to shiver.

"How am I supposed to think when you do that?"

"You're not," Seung Jo admitted as his fingers ran up and down slowly over her ribs. "That's the whole point."

She couldn't help but giggle and he lifted his head at the sound. He smirked down at her and she felt herself relaxing. She reached her hand up to touch his cheek and he grazed his lips over hers. "You're marrying me."

"Okay," Ha Ni breathed in surrender.

"Say it."

"I'm marrying you."

"Good," Seung Jo growled, giving her another hard kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. "God, you're stubborn." Seung Jo teased against her mouth and she chuckled. "I'm stubborn?"

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded, his eyes gleaming down at her. They stared at each other happily before he lifted off her with a sigh. "I should go while I still can."

Ha Ni nodded knowing what he was talking about. Any longer and she wouldn't be able to let him leave. "I will talk to Joon Gu tomorrow."

Seung Jo brushed her hair back. "I can do it."

"No, it needs to come from me." Ha Ni began but winced as he ran his fingers over her arm. He frowned at the sight. "What?"

"I don't know. It hurts."

"Let me see." He lifted the sleeve of her shirt and his eyes widened at the large bruise. "Ha Ni, what happened?"

"What?" She turned her head and looked at the arm. Her breathing hitched as she realized this was the arm she landed on when Joon Gu knocked her off the stool. "Oh, it's nothing."

"This is not nothing, Ha Ni." Seung Jo snapped. "You need ice. Did you fall in the rain?"

"Not exactly."

He glared at her and she knew he wouldn't let it go until she told him. "Uh, I fell at the restaurant… Joon Gu got a little carried away."

"Wait," Seung Jo demanded. "Are you telling me Bong Joon Gu hurt you?"

"No. Not intentionally. He tried to kiss me." Ha Ni said hastily. "I said no and tried to push him off but we fell to the floor."

Seung Jo laughed darkly before turning to leave. She grabbed him worried, "Where are you going."

"Jail."

"Jail?" Ha Ni asked confused and he nodded, yanking his hand away. "Right after I kill Joon Gu."

"No!" She slammed her body against the door. "You can't."

"Watch me." Seung Jo picked her up as easily as he would a doll and moved her to the side. She skirted back in front of him, cupping his face. "Seung Jo, calm down."

"No." He pointed to her bruise. "That didn't happen because you fell on the floor. That happened because he knocked you to the floor. Right?"

Ha Ni fell silent, remembering her earlier interaction. She had almost forgotten about it but truthfully, Joon Gu did startle her tonight. He had shut down and didn't seem to hear her when she had asked him to stop. "He was a little aggressive. But it's my fault, Seung Jo. I led him on."

"You didn't lead him on," Seung said through gritted teeth. "And I don't care if you did. He went too far tonight."

"Maybe," Ha Ni agreed reluctantly. "But he didn't mean to hurt me. Bong Joon Gu is a lot of things, Seung Jo but he would never do… that. He stopped. I promise."

"He stopped?" Seung Jo felt his blood pressure rising but Ha Ni hurried on. "That's not what I meant. I meant he listened to me. He really did."

Seung Jo cursed frustrated, "fine. I won't kill him. But I want to be the one to tell him about…" He gestured between them, "this."

She started to protest but decided against it. She highly doubted it would do any good anyway and she didn't have the energy to argue with him. "All-right. I will let you handle it."

"Thank you," Seung Jo said sarcastically which confirmed she didn't actually have a choice. She hugged him lightly. "Can I take a bath now?"

He opened her door and gestured to the bathroom. "Be my guest."

She was a little taken back by his coldness but as his eye fell on her arm again, she realized he was still upset. Ha Ni knew Seung Jo didn't handle emotions well. She saw a long life ahead of her of constant hurt feelings and misunderstandings if she didn't stop taking everything so personally. He would have to compromise too but not now. Now, he was too upset and worn out. Understanding, she smiled at him and grabbed her book and towel.

Seung Jo watched her head into the bathroom. As the door clicked shut, he felt relieved she had not pushed him on the Joon Gu issue. He promised not to kill him but it didn't mean he wasn't going let it go either. Her bruise looked nasty and he had no doubt the fall had been a little more complicated than she had let on. With that image, he grabbed his keys.

Bong Joon Gu was washing dishes when Seung Jo stalked inside the restaurant. "We're not open."

"I'm not here for the food."

"Why then?" Bong Joon Gu sighed wearily, leaning on the counter. He gave Seung Jo a tight smile that didn't quite fit the normally happy man.

"Are you here to tell me that you've decided you want Oh Ha Ni after all."

"Pretty much," Seung Jo stared at him. "We don't need your permission but you're not going to make Ha Ni feel bad about it."

"I won't because this isn't happening." Joon Gu threw his towel over his shoulder. "I have no intention of letting you hurt Ha Ni again. I have loved her for four years, Baek Seung Jo. You really think I am going to let her go without a fight. Especially to a guy like you."

Seung Jo laughed humorlessly, "Don't go there with me Bong Joon Gu. Not tonight. So, for the last time. You are going to let her go."

"No," Bong Joon Gu said simply. "Now leave."

"Why is Oh Ha Ni's arm bruised?"

Joon Gu froze at the question. "What?"

"Her arm is bruised," Seung Jo snapped. "Pretty badly as a matter of fact. Why is that, Joon Gu?"

He didn't answer but began wiping the dishes more vigorously. Seung Jo looked over to where a few chairs lay overturned on the floor and he turned back to Joon Gu. His eyes blazing murderously. "Did you push her?"

"No," Joon Gu yelled horrified. "I would never do that. It was an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes. And I will apologize to Oh Ha Ni myself. So you can leave now." Joon Gu moved from behind the counter but Seung Jo cut him off.

"You need to let her go. I am only saying this politely right now because Ha Ni asked me too. And," he jerked his head to the fallen chairs. "If that ever happens again–"

"It won't," Joon Gu growled.

He nodded, "Good. Then you should know that Ha Ni and I are engaged."

Bong Joon Gu flushed at the news but he didn't back down. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You don't."

There was a reason why people had been wary of Bong Joon Gu when he first moved into town. His reputation as a punk and getting into trouble had been well earned before he had changed his life around after meeting Ha Ni. However, at the prospect of losing her especially to someone like Baek Seung Jo, it made those old instincts come back. He leaned over Seung Jo. "You're not marrying her. No matter what I have to do."

Sensing the change in Joon Gu, Baek Seung Jo shifted to face him. "Don't do this, Joon Gu. Don't try and fight me for her. You will only end up losing."

"I won't lose. You're not marrying her. Get used to the idea." He gave him one last scan before turning to walk back into the kitchen. Seung Jo watched him go. A slight tingle on the back of his neck. He hoped that Bong Joon Gu was just reacting out of disappointment, but something didn't sit right.

He decided to keep Ha Ni close until he was sure that Joon Gu was truly okay. As he walked outside, he turned back to the restaurant. Joon Gu was watching him and something in his expression made Seung Jo text his mother to make sure Ha Ni didn't leave in the morning by herself.

"Let it go, Joon Gu." He muttered under his breath. "Just let it go."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Glad you enjoyed the beginning of the Choice of her Heart. I really appreciate everyone reviewing or messaging me to send me encouragement and feedback. So, I decided to keep Ha Ni in nursing but I also wanted to tie in her fantasies that she had at the beginning of the show by also letting her write. I honestly thought that it would have made sense for her character to write creatively since she had such an active imagination. Instead of they gave it to her friend Min Ah who I saw more of being a drawer of animation or something. So, those are elements of Ha Ni I've decided to incorporate into this story. I hope you like it and as always let me know!

Ha Ni grabbed her bag frantically, her eyes skirting over the kitchen to make sure she had not forgotten anything. Geum Hee who was cooking at the stove twitched her lips in laughter at the sight of Ha Ni muttering darkly under her breath.

"Ha Ni, what's the hurry?" Geum Hee asked curiously. "It's barely six in the morning. Even Seung Jo is not awake yet."

"I have a test today." Ha Ni told her breathlessly. "I can't be late."

Mother frowned remembering Baek Seung Jo request that Ha Ni did not leave without him. "Ha Ni, your test can't be until at least eight. Sit down, have breakfast, and wait for Seung Jo to go with you."

She shook her head, "no. I want to study a little more beforehand."

"But-"Geum Hee began but Ha Ni had already run out the door. She sighed with a shake of her head. She knew that Ha Ni had really started buckling down on her studies these past few months. They had a long conversation about it a few weeks ago after some insensitive jabs from her professors. While Geum Hee recognized learning was not easy for Oh Ha Ni, she also believed it was because no-one had ever really encouraged her. They simply saw her as a dumb girl who would never amount to anything, which meant that's how Ha Ni saw herself too.

However, thankfully that was starting to change. After some long heart to hearts with Geum Hee, Ha Ni realized she needed to start focusing more on her future instead of just her love for Seung Jo. So, she had begun truly studying, asking her instructors for more help, and even hired a tutor for a few of her classes.

She had done all this in secret for Baek Seung Jo too not wanting him to think it was some manipulative ploy to win him over. No, this time it was for Ha Ni.

Geum Hee was making breakfast when Baek Seung Jo walked downstairs. His bag already slung over his shoulders. "Good morning."

"Good morning," his mother called happily. "Come eat."

Seung Jo started to nod but his smile quickly fell off when he noticed that Ha Ni was not in the kitchen. "Where is Ha Ni? She was not in her bedroom."

"She left for school early."

"What?" Seung Jo snapped. "I told you not to let her leave without me."

"I tried but she ran out of here before I could tell her." Geum Hee said confused, wondering why he was so worried. "What's going Seung Jo?"

Baek Seung Jo sighed but didn't answer. He was probably overreacting anyway. Bong Joon Gu was relatively harmless and was acting that way last night simply out of disappointment. "It's nothing, Mother. Don't worry. I just wanted to go in with her."

Geum Hee folded her arms giving her son a suspicious smile. "Why? Since when do you want to spend extra time with Oh Ha Ni?"

He flashed her one of his rare grins, something she had not seen in a while. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would!"

He laughed, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I will tell you tonight. If you stay out of trouble."

Geum Hee stuck her tongue out of him which only made him laugh again. "Bye, mother."

"Baek Seung Jo," She called after him exasperated but he just waved before heading out the door.

Ha Ni was sitting on the bench when he walked onto campus. She was looking at a piece of paper and concentrating. He watched her for a minute. By her intense expression, he couldn't tell if she was pleased or upset. She was so focused on it that she didn't even notice when he sat down beside her.

Seung Jo cleared his throat loudly and she jumped in fright. "Don't do that!"

He chuckled, "I've been sitting here for almost two minutes."

Ha Ni blushed. "Sorry."

"What is that?"

She quickly whipped the paper out of sight. "Nothing."

He raised his eyebrow, "Then why are you hiding it?"

"I'm not…" Ha Ni stammered. "I just want it more…polished before I show anyone."

"Even your fiancé?" Baek Seung Jo asked folding his arms. "I would think I had dibs."

Ha Ni felt a little prickle of amazement at the word fiancé falling so easily off Baek Seung Jo's lips. She looked down at the ground, her cheeks flaming red.

"Come on." He nudged her especially curious now. "Show me."

She sighed but handed the paper over with a small smile. He took it expecting it to be a letter or something but was surprised to see it was a term paper with a perfect grade on it. "Ha Ni," Seung Jo whipped his head to stare at her. "You- "

"It's a story," Ha Ni whispered. "I've been writing it for this class on creative writing. They want to publish it."

He blinked, "publish it? Where?"

"In the school paper and then depending on what happens, Sunbae Choi wants me to submit it for the scholarship program for next year."

Baek Seung Jo didn't answer but continued to look at her in bewilderment. She shuffled her feet awkwardly. "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Seung Jo asked in quietly.

"Because," Ha Ni told him nervously. "It's not medical school like you or like Yoon Hae Rae going to law school. It's more… frivolous."

"It's not frivolous." Seung Jo brushed his hand over her cheek. "I'm proud of you."

Ha Ni shot her head up in surprise. "You are?"

"Of course." He ignored twinge of guilt that she had felt the need to hide this from him. He couldn't deny that in the beginning he probably would have scoffed at it a little. Believing it was not as valuable as his academic leanings. However, now he was happy and proud of her for succeeding in something that something which obviously meant a lot to her.

"I really am," Seung Jo reassured her, kissing her cheek. "I want to read it."

"No." Ha Ni ripped the paper away. "Not yet. I need to work on it some more and I want to ask Min Ah to help me with the illustrations first."

He tried to take back the paper, but she held it out of reach. "No, Seung Jo."

He poked her side where he knew she was ticklish causing her to yelp but she still didn't give him back the story. "Stop it," Ha Ni giggled breathlessly.

"All-right." Seung Jo finally relented moving away but once she let her guard down, he quickly lunged over to snatch it from her hand.

"Seung Jo!" Ha Ni cried, but he had already tucked it into his bag. "Nope. It's mine now."

She stomped her foot with a pout but he ignored her. He was determined to read it before anyone else. He wanted to see what she had been working on behind his back. Not that he could blame her but still… He wanted her to know he supported her. "Come on, I will walk you to class."

"My morning class got canceled," Ha Ni started to say but her eyes widened. "What time is it?"

"Nine. Why?"

"I'm late," Ha Ni moaned. She kissed him quickly before sprinting away. He watched her go with a frown. "Late for what?"

"My tutoring." She yelled over her shoulder with a wave.

"Tutoring?" Seung Jo muttered confused. "Since when does Ha Ni have a tutor that isn't me."

He decided to follow her and was shocked to find her bolting to the library where a young man greeted her happily. She bowed in apology and sat down pulling out her books. Feeling an odd pit in his stomach, he stalked up to the table, glaring down at them until they both met his gaze.

The man seemed confused at the interruption but Ha Ni only frowned at him. "Seung Jo, what are you doing here?"

"You have a tutor?" He questioned annoyed and she nodded slowly. Unsure why he was so upset. "For the past eight weeks. Song Jae Yoo has been helping me in my…" She trailed off as he flushed angrily.

Song Jae Yoo not understanding who Baek Seung Jo was spoke up. "I'm sorry but we need to get started so if you don't mind-"

"You can go away now." Seung Jo interrupted coldly. "I can take over from here."

"Seung Jo," Ha Ni hissed. "What are you doing?"

He sat down in the chair and angrily grabbed her books. "Helping you study. Since that seems to be the point of this date."

"Date?" Jae Yoo shook his head. "Ha Ni, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Baek Seung Jo. He's." She hesitated unsure if Seung Jo wanted people to know yet but he folded his arms with a deadly stare as though he was daring her to say something different. "My fiancé." Ha Ni finished apologetically. "Would you mind if we rescheduled?"

"No." Jae Yoo laughed understanding a little better. "Message me when you would rather meet up." He bowed to them both with another low laugh before leaving while Seung Jo glared daggers into his back.

"That was rude, Seung Jo." Ha Ni started to say but he cut her off. "Since when do you get tutored by someone else?"

"What?"

"You've been meeting this guy for almost two months and you don't tell me." Seung Jo snapped. "Why? Were you dating him too?"

"No," Ha Ni gasped hurt. "Of course not. He's been helping me."

Seung Jo snorted and she narrowed her eyes. "He has. Look." She slammed a paper down in front of him of the latest report of her grades. He took it skeptically at first until he actually read the report. Her grades had risen quite a lot these past few weeks. Not to mention the compliments from her professors on her progress and he felt the sting of shame creeping in.

"Ha Ni," Seung Jo scanned her grades and raised his eyes to meet her. "You got three one hundred percent's.

"I know," Ha Ni snapped. "I planned on showing you tonight. I've been doing well enough that Professor Kim Hwan Dae believes I could apply for the nursing program if I wanted too. But I wanted to talk to you about it first."

He swallowed as she sat quietly fuming. Finally, he tucked the paper away with a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting tutored though?"

"Because you were so focused on helping your father and then everything with Yoon Mae Ra happened. I honestly didn't think you would care. Besides," Ha Ni sniffed. "I wasn't doing it for you. Not anymore."

"Then for who?" Seung Jo questioned curiously.

"For me, Seung Jo." She started putting her book harshly back into her bag. "I got tired of leaving my classes in tears because the professors were calling me a dumb good for nothing every single day."

Seung Jo felt his temper flare. "Which professor did that?"

"It doesn't matter." She began to flee but he quickly grabbed her wrist. "Wait, Ha Ni. Please."

She sat down reluctantly still not looking at him. He blew out a loud breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come over here like this. And I shouldn't have accused you of dating Song Jae Yoo."

"No." Ha Ni wiped her cheeks. "Besides, he's already married."

Seung Jo closed his eyes feeling stupid which was a new sensation for him. He grabbed her chair and turned it so she had to face him. He rubbed his thumbs over her wrists until he felt her relax slightly. "I'm sorry, okay? It just surprised me to find someone helping you… Someone that wasn't me."

Ha Ni softened at his sincere apology. Knowing he did not give those easily. She leaned towards him. "I wasn't trying to hide it, Seung Jo. I honestly didn't think you would mind. I figured you would be pleased by me trying to improve in my studies without having to bug you for the help."

"I like being bugged." Seung Jo admitted with a small smirk. Ha Ni chuckled before looking up bashfully. "Are we okay, now?"

He nodded and in uncharacteristic gesture pulled her into his lap. She gasped and looked around the library embarrassed. "Seung Jo?"

"It's fine," Seung Jo assured her. "There is nobody here this early anyway."

She blushed, "still someone might see us. It would be talked about all over school."

"So?"

Ha Ni looked down at her hands before meeting his eye. "I don't want to hurt Bong Joon Gu or even Yoon Hae Ra unnecessarily."

Seung Jo stared at her. She was being sincere despite her mixed feeling towards Yoon Hae Ra. Ha Ni didn't want to embarrass her or Joon Gu by having people talk about them. He let her go reluctantly but when she started to move away, he took her hand forcing her to stop.

"I don't like being talked about either," Seung Jo said quietly. Ha Ni nodded at him. "I know. That's why I think we should handle this delicately for a while."

He shook his head. "No, I mean... I agree that we don't need to draw attention to us right away. For their sake." Although truth be told, he couldn't care less about Bong Joon Gu's feelings at the moment but decided not to voice it. "But I don't want you to think- "

"It's okay Baek Seung Jo," Ha Ni broke in quietly. "Really." She gave him a small smile as she grabbed her purse. "I will see you at home."

As she walked away, he let out a sigh. He had a sinking feeling she had misunderstood him. That she was actually protecting him instead of Joon Gu or Hae Rae because she thought he would be the one embarrassed if people found out about their relationship.

"Was she truly studying?

At the question, he looked up in surprise to see Hae Ra watching Ha Ni with a skeptical glance. "I doubt it will do much good but – "

"Enough, Hae Ra." Seung Jo said quietly. "Ha Ni doesn't deserve you poking at her right now."

She gave him a dubious expression. "Are you being sincere? We broke up because of her but she is the innocent one?"

"We didn't break up. We weren't together." Seung Jo reminded her harshly. "I just decided not to allow your grandfather to arrange a marriage between us. That had nothing to do with Ha Ni. It was my decision."

"For Ha Ni," Hae Ra snapped. "You would have considered me if it weren't for her."

"I doubt it," Seung Jo replied tensely. "We're too similar to really fall in love with each." He grabbed his stuff, throwing her a stern glare. "Despite what you may think, Ha Ni is not stupid. So, enough with the cracks. If you're mad at me fine but stop taking it out on her."

She folded her arms. "I'm not mad. Just confused about why you are suddenly so focused on Ha Ni when last week, she annoyed you. You didn't even want her around."

He smiled for the first time. "Did you also notice that I was rarely in a good mood?"

"Yes," Hae Ra admitted reluctantly after a few minutes but still pretended not to understand Seung Jo's change of heart regarding Oh Ha Ni.

"Don't play dumb, Yoon Hae Rae. It doesn't suit you."

She sighed and plopped down on the chair. "Fine. I knew you cared for Ha Ni. I just didn't realize you knew. I thought you were still in denial."

"No. I simply wouldn't admit it. But once I realized I was running out of time. That Ha Ni wasn't going to keep waiting, it forced me to confront it." Seung Jo shrugged. "Now I've realize I made this a lot more complicated than it needed to be."

Hae Ra nodded but he could see the disappointment in her face. "I'm sorry if you were hurt but Ha Ni had nothing to do with that."

"I know." Yoon Hae Ra smiled sadly. "Old habits die hard though."

He started to speak but his phone ringing interrupted his train of thought. As he pulled it out, he was taken aback to see it was Ha Ni's friend Dokgo Min Ah. "Hello?"

"Baek Seung Jo." Min Ah sounded worried. "I'm sorry but I think you might want to get to the tennis courts."

"Why?" Seung Jo asked confused.

"Well, Ha Ni was telling me and Jung Joo Ri about your engagement when Bong Joon Gu showed up…" She lowered her voice. "He's acting weird and Ha Ni seems uncomfortable."

Seung Jo hung up his phone without bothering to answer. "I've got to go."

"Okay." Hae Ra began but he had already took off at a clip pace. If she still had any doubt over who Seung Jo truly loved, she didn't any longer. Not with his leaving without so much as a backward glance at her. "Oh Ha Ni." She gave a tiny smile of defeat. "I guess the better woman won after all."

When he arrived at the courts, Joo Ri and Min Ah met him looking alarmed. "He showed up demanding to speak to her," Joo Ri whispered. "They went off to talk and we didn't think anything of it at first but then he seemed…" She trailed off with a look to Min Ah.

"Frustrated." She finished for Joo Ri in concern. "Now Ha Ni looks like she is about to cry."

He whipped his head towards the bench where Ha Ni was sitting. Her head was down and although her long hair covered her face, he could tell she was upset. Bong Joon Gu was speaking earnestly to her with a rare hardness.

Seung Jo stalked over to them just in time to hear Ha Ni sniffle, "I'm sorry, Bong Joon Gu."

"Don't be sorry," Joon Gu snapped. "Don't be sorry but please tell me you're not going to allow Seung Jo to get in your head again."

"Enough, Joon Gu." Seung Jo reached down and pulled Ha Ni to her feet. "I warned you last night not to make Ha Ni feel bad about this."

"Seung Jo," Ha Ni whispered but he ignored her. Keeping his eye on Joon Gu who was pacing angrily.

"And I told you that I wasn't going to let this happen."

"Joon Gu," Ha Ni broke in tearily. "Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just can't…love you the way you want me too. I love- "

"Don't say him." Joon Gu yelled making her jump. "You don't love him, Ha Ni. You are simply confused because he keeps playing with your feelings."

"I would stop yelling at her if I was you." Seung Jo told him calmly. "Let's go Ha Ni."

Joon Gu ran over and grabbed her hand. "Please, Ha Ni. I have to talk to you. I have to get you to see that you can't do this. He's not worth it."

Tears were openly flowing down Ha Ni's cheeks now. It took a couple of heavy swallows before she was able to speak. "I'm sorry."

Bong Joon Gu stared at her in disbelief. Something flashed across his face and Seung Jo angled his body slightly in front of her. Joon Gu catching the movement backed up slowly. "It's fine, Ha Ni. I know you will come to your senses eventually. We can talk about this later."

"Maybe we shouldn't." Ha Ni whispered. "I think it would be worse for you- "

Joon Gu turned and walked away before she could finish telling him that she thought he needed to step away from her for a while. For his own good so he could start healing from his hurt over her rejection.

She looked up at Seung Jo miserably. Bong Joon Gu had been furious when she had confirmed she had accepted Baek Seung Jo's proposal. He had ranted about how she was setting herself up for disappointment in believing in his feelings for her. That Seung Jo wanted her now because he just couldn't stand losing to him.

He pointed out how this was simply the relay race all over again with the way Seung Jo had tricked her into giving him the baton so he could win. His declaration had nothing to do with Ha Ni and everything to do with beating Joon Gu. And the worst part was that she was not a hundred percent certain he was wrong.

Seung Jo was leading her back to Joo Ri and Min Ah without speaking. He didn't seem upset or worried by her tears. He was calm and cool like always. Joo Ri and Min Ah ran over and hugged her but she pulled away. "I think I am going to go home."

"What about your test?" Joo Ri asked quietly. "You've been working so hard for it."

"I don't think it would be a good idea right now." She answered wiping her cheeks. "I doubt I could concentrate."

"Take the test, Ha Ni," Seung Jo said impatiently. "You can't let a bad day stop you all the time."

Feeling stung Ha Ni turned away from him and fresh tears pooled in her eyes. "I didn't let a typhoon stop me from getting to my interview. I didn't let everyone telling me I was stupid every. Single. Damn. Day. Of. My. Life stop me from getting my grades up."

Joo Ri and Min Ah exchanged surprised glances at the vehemence in their friend's voice.

"I didn't let you acting like a jerk stop me from loving you even though you didn't deserve it. So, I don't believe your statement of something bad stopping me all the time is correct, Baek Seung Jo." Ha Ni yanked her purse out his hand. "Now, if it's all right with you, I will be going."

She didn't wait for his response before she was running out off the courts. Min Ah took off after her with a yell but Joo Ri hung back for a moment. She shook her head at Seung Jo. "For a genius, you sure can say something dumb."

Seung Jo nodded with a sigh. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review since it helps keeps me encouraged and knowing that I am going in the right direction. This chapter centers more on Baek Seung Jo and Ha Ni reaching an understanding but don't worry, I haven't forgotten Bong Joon Gu and whatever he's got up his sleeve! For those who follow my Ga Eul and Yi Jeong stories, I am planning on two more short stories set in the Fake Engagement universe. One featuring Woo Bin meeting his love and the other featuring Ji Hoo getting his happily ever after. So, be looking for those probably next week. Let me know what you all think!

Ha Ni was sitting in Min Ah's room trying not to cry while her friends talked encouragingly to her. However, after the third blank stare at them, Joo Ri blew out a loud breath. "All-right, what is this really about? Why are you so upset, Ha Ni? Is it because of Seung Jo or Bong Joon Gu?"

"What do you mean?" Ha Ni asked softly as she brushed her cheeks. "You heard Baek Seung Jo yelling at me."

"I know," Min Ah nodded. "It was insensitive but honestly..." She trailed off to put her arm around her shoulders. "He's said worse and you have rarely gotten this upset. So, what is bothering you? Is it more because Bong Joon Gu was so hurt by your rejection?"

Ha Ni shook her head as more tears rolled down. "It's because – "She stopped trying to gather her emotions. "What if Bong Joon Gu is right? I've been in shock since Baek Seung Jo proposed out of the blue last night. I can't believe he could change his feelings for me that fast… It doesn't feel real. I want him to marry me because he loves me. Not because he wants to beat Joon Gu."

"I doubt that is why he asked you Ha Ni," Joo Ri told her after a moment. "When we told him about Bong Joon Gu's proposal, you should have seen his face. I have never seen Seung Jo show his emotions before but he looked like we had kicked him in the stomach."

Ha Ni shook her head, Bong Joon Gu's earlier words still echoing loudly through her brain. "I can't believe it. Not fully. Not when he was seriously considering Yoon Hae Ra just the other day."

"Are you still hurt by that too?" Min Ah asked quietly and Ha Ni sniffled. "I don't know. All I know is that I need time to think."

Min Ah and Joo Ri exchanged worried glances but didn't comment. They were worried about Ha Ni doubting herself or Baek Seung Jo all because of a few comments from Bong Joon Gu who had acted out of jealousy. They didn't want her hurting or believe in the doubts of others.

She had done that too long about her intelligence. It was time for her to start trusting her worth and believing that someone like Baek Seung Jo could truly love her. However, they didn't say anything. They only put their arms around her and sat beside her until she was able to drift off.

Baek Seung Jo stared at his phone. No messages or missed calls. He growled low and tried to focus on the book in front of him but the words were basically gibberish at this point. He pushed out of his chair frustrated. He knew Ha Ni was mad at him for his comment this afternoon but he didn't think she would be so upset not to come home or even call.

He thought back to this afternoon and winced at his mess. It was not the most spectacular display for his first day as her soon-to-be husband. He had accused her of sneaking around with Song Jae Yoo, implied he wasn't ready to tell people about their engagement out of embarrassment, and then he snapped at her after Bong Joon Gu had made her cry.

Truthfully, the person he had really been mad at was Joon Gu and he took it out on Ha Ni. Something he did a lot, Seung Jo recognized with a sigh. He had a bad habit of taking his frustrations or anger out on the people around him rather than deal with the situation head-on.

Like this afternoon when he wanted to punch Bong Joon Gu in the nose but decided to wait so not to upset Ha Ni further. Although, that plan had backfired since he ended up doing so anyway.

Although, he could admit it had aggravated him when Ha Ni had talked about skipping her test. Especially after discovering how hard she had been working lately and all the progress she had made towards her grades. He had always known Ha Ni was not stupid. If she was then no amount of tutoring from him would have allowed her to get into the top fifty in their class.

No, Ha Ni's problem was that she rarely tried to do better. Which had been the main contention for him. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't put forward any effort and simply accepted everyone's statement that she was dumb?

He had been extremely proud earlier to see the effort she was putting in now but when she announced she was too upset to take the test, it brought back those old annoyances. So he fell into his default by snapping at her. It had been bad timing and he should apologize but still… He couldn't help but worry that now they were together, Ha Ni would slip back into her old pattern which would drive him crazy. He would probably always be impatient about it and eventually it would create a wedge between them.

Unsure what to do and frustrated, Seung Jo stalked downstairs for some food. As he walked into the kitchen, he was startled to see Dong Ki sitting at the table in the dark. He approached him slowly unsure if he wanted to be disturbed.

"It's all right, Baek Seung Jo." Oh Ki Dong spoke softly. "I'm just having some tea before bed."

Seung Jo looked at him before cautiously sitting down across from him. "Are you all right?"

His father's lifelong friend smiled sadly. "I'm fine. Is Ha Ni here?"

Seung Jo hesitated in his answer. He didn't think telling Ki Dong that he had hurt Ha Ni to the point where she had yet to come home was really going to help his case when he officially asked permission to marry her. "Not yet."

He nodded not surprised. "Did you know it's Ha Ni's birthday tomorrow?"

Seung Jo's eyes widened. "No. She didn't say anything about it."

"She wouldn't. She rarely likes her birthday." He took a sip of tea. "It's was around her fifth birthday that her mother fell ill."

Baek Seung Jo grew still as he continued sadly. "Of course, it was another year before she passed away but it's hard for Ha Ni around this time. It's mostly my fault." Ki Dong shook his head. "Oh Mi So was too sick to be left alone and I couldn't concentrate on Ha Ni for that entire year."

Feeling the need to talk for some reason, he looked over at Baek Seung Jo. "When she was younger, Ha Ni was ahead of her class. She was reading at an early age and loved going to school."

"What happened?" Seung Jo asked in confusion. "What changed?"

He shrugged. "When you have a parent in and out of the hospital, another working like crazy to pay the bills, some things fall through the cracks. Her schooling was one of them. Teachers stopped being sympathetic after a while. Especially at the age when they are trying to build your basic skills in math and other subjects. They tried to help her in the beginning but when a little girl is about to turn six and her mother's dies, she can't focus on school. Finally, they declared Ha Ni slow in her studies and stuck her in remedial classes. She was young and when people tell you are dumb, you believe them."

Seung Jo though about it for a moment. It was true also in the opposite way. Since he was a child, people had told him how smart he was and how accomplished he would become. He rarely focused on his work or tests because he knew he could pass them. He suddenly understood why Ha Ni gave up so often in her studying in the past. It was because she had honestly believed it was a waste of time.

Feeling like an ass, he stood up and grabbed his keys. "I am going to pick Ha Ni up now. Do you need anything?"

Ki Dong shook his head. "I will talk to her tomorrow. Don't tell Geum Hee about her birthday. She will make it a big deal and Ha Ni will be uncomfortable."

Baek Seung Jo nodded. His mother meant well but could be a little overwhelming. Seung Jo figured Ki Dong and Ha Ni would rather celebrate privately tomorrow. "I won't say anything."

Oh Dong Ki waved goodnight before heading upstairs. Sadness lingering on her father which made Seung Jo feel worse. He sighed before pulling out his phone to message Ha Ni's friends inquiring if they knew where she was?

Joo Ri called him in a panic saying she had been with them but they had fallen asleep and when they awoke, Ha Ni was gone. Seung Jo's stomach dropped at the worry in their voices.

"We don't understand why she would sneak out without telling us where she was going," Ji Roo cried. "She has never done this before. Not with us."

Seung Jo hung up, trying to think about where Ha Ni might go. His eyes widened as he remembered something and he bolted from the house, hoping his intuition was correct.

It was pitch black in the neighborhood. Ha Ni was leaning against the fence, her breath the only thing visible in the cold night. She tucked her hands deep into her coat pockets while the wind whipped her hair around.

Seung Jo let out an exhale of relief at the sight of her. He approached her slowly and sensing his presence, she turned her head slightly. "I don't want to talk right now, Seung Jo."

"All right," Seung Jo answered quietly as he joined her. "I won't say anything."

She gave him a dubious glare but when he only stood silently next to her, she relaxed. The rubble of a house peeking through in the moonlight. Brick, wood, and various pieces of broken furniture laid out on the ground.

"I was so excited to live here." Ha Ni eventually whispered after a half-hour of not speaking to one another. "It was going to be the place where I could start over. No memories or worries. The small house we lived in with my grandmother had been wonderful but I couldn't go around the corner without remembering something."

Seung Jo tilted his head to look down at her. She wasn't crying or anything but the overwhelming sadness sat on her like another coat.

"I promised myself I was going to change things," Ha Ni continued quietly. "I was going to focus on school again. I was going to start writing all the stories I had in my head. I was finally going to tell the boy that I loved him and maybe just maybe, he would tell me the same. He wouldn't reject me."

Seung Jo winced at the last statement, clearly remembering the incident in the hallway. Ha Ni shrugged, not noticing his unease. "Who knows? Maybe if the earthquake didn't happen, it would have worked out that way."

"You didn't need a new house for that, Ha Ni." Baek Seung Jo told her, and Ha Ni finally looked up at the tenderness in his voice. "You always had the ability to do those things."

"Maybe," Ha Ni agreed. She moved away from the fence with a tired nod. "I am finally believing that school might be possible. My story may get published so who knows...Maybe I can do it."

"And the boy?" Seung Jo asked not looking back at her. "Do you still believe the boy could love you?"

"I don't know." Ha Ni sat on the swing in the little playground facing the neighborhood. "I did but now I am not so sure."

"Why is that?"

"He doesn't say the words. He declares things. And I wonder if it's because he wants me or if he would rather win the race."

Seung Jo frowned as he walked towards her, unsure what she meant. "What race?"

"The race between him and Bong Joon Gu." Ha Ni whispered, tucking her head down so her hair covered her face like a curtain. "He doesn't like losing and I am worried he says things he doesn't mean just to win."

Seung Jo sighed and knelt in front of her. He placed his hands on her thighs and felt a tiny shot of victory that she didn't push them off. "That's not why I proposed Ha Ni."

"Then why?" Ha Ni asked still not meeting his gaze. "I can't believe you've changed your mind about me so quickly, Baek Seung Jo. It doesn't feel real."

"I didn't change my mind." Baek Seung Jo rubbed her legs slowly. "That's my whole point. I simply told you the truth about how I've always felt."

She shifted uncomfortably. Her emotions were still too tender for her to believe him so easily. "I don't know why but this doesn't feel right, Seung Jo. It doesn't feel true to me. Last night was wonderful but you have to admit, it was a little unexpected. Are you sure you meant it? It's okay if you didn't."

"I meant it, Ha Ni."

She didn't respond and he took her chin lifting her head. Her eyes were filled with tears and he felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was mad at Bong Joon Gu. Not you." He fought with himself for a moment before deciding on what he should say to get through to her. "I'm sorry about last night too. I didn't exactly propose in the right way."

Ha Ni blinked in surprise as he continued softly. "You're right. I don't like losing and maybe Joon Gu asking you to marry him caused me to do it that way but not for the reason you are thinking Ha Ni. It had nothing to do with losing to Joon Gu. It had everything to do with losing you."

Seung Jo brushed her hair back with a small smile. "I have loved you since I saw you kick the soda machine. I didn't know how to say it though. I have never felt like this before and it took me by surprise. I am used to being in control of my emotions. Something I can't do in regards to you."

"Seung Jo," Ha Ni murmured but he wasn't finished. "I know you have reasons to doubt me but I asked you to marry me because the idea of anyone else touching you, having you in their life or their bed made me ill." He met her gaze and the hardness in his eye told her he was being sincere.

"I love you. I am not good at saying it and probably won't say it as often as you need but I will try to do better. I may be a genius, but I don't know how to be a husband. I only know I want to be yours."

Ha Ni stared at him and for the first time, she believed him. Warmth spread through her body as she cupped his face. "I want to be your wife too."

Relief came over him at the words. He smiled with a nod. "So let's try this again." He placed his hands on her waist as the swing slowly swayed back in forth. "Will you marry me?"

Recognizing this as his true proposal, Ha Ni leaned forward until her forehead rested against him. "Yes. Yes, I will."

They stood still for a moment until Baek Seung Jo lifted up to brush his lips against hers. It was a slow, gentle kiss but now that she believed his feelings for her, it meant more than all their others. "I love you." Ha Ni breathed against his mouth. She felt him smile before he muttered the words back.

As a cold wind whipped through Ha Ni shivered and Seung Jo let go of her reluctantly. "Come on. Let's go home."

Geum Hee dragged a very unhappy Baek Eun Jo into the living room the next morning while searching for Ha Ni. "Why would she be down here?" Eun Jo asked with a roll of his eyes.

Geum Hee frowned disapprovingly at his attitude. "Well, she has to be somewhere. It's too early for her to go to school..."

He muttered darkly under his breath. His mother had woken him up him at the crack of dawn in order to greet Oh Ha Ni for her birthday. Eun Jo hated mornings and wanted to go back to bed. Finally spotting something buried under a thick blanket on the couch, he quickly pointed it out to her.

Her face light up and Geum Hee gave him a wink before beginning to sing happy birthday loudly. Except when the lump on the sofa jumped in fright by the sudden noise and the blanket shifted, they both froze in disbelief at the sight of Ha Ni asleep on Baek Seung Jo's chest.

He glared at them while Ha Ni groaned in confusion. He tucked her head back down with a low apology before hissing at his mother. "Why are you up and yelling so early?"

"Baek Seung Jo!" Geum Hee cried in confusion while Eun Jo's eyes went as wide as saucers. "What is going on?"

He closed his eyes with a huff. "Don't worry. We're getting married."

Marr-married!" Geum Hee shrieked excited but from the low moan from Ha Ni, Seung Jo shushed her with a growl. "I will explain later. Right now Ha Ni needs to sleep."

"Hyung," Eun Jo said with concern looking around to make sure Oh Ki Dong was not up yet but Seung Jo ignored him. "Also, don't make her birthday a big deal, Mom."

At this particular order, Geum Hee put her hands on her hips annoyed. "Do you know the digging I had to go through to find out when her birthday even was?"

"There is a reason for that," Seung Jo told her quietly, running his fingers over Ha Ni's head. "She doesn't like it. It brings up bad memories."

Understanding flashed across his mother's face and she nodded. "All right." As they began to walk away, she turned back to her son. "But you will explain everything later, right?!"

Seung Jo rolled his eyes, waving her away. Once the room was quiet again, he settled back down on the couch while Ha Ni snuggled into him. She had been so exhausted by the time they got home, he had to carry her inside. Neither of them wanting to separate after the events of the day but not trusting themselves to go up to the bedroom. Both knowing they would not be able to resist one another. So, they decided on the couch.

_"I'm cold," Ha Ni shivered as she fell onto the cushions. Seung Jo reached up and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. "That's what happens when someone sneaks out in the middle of the night to stand outside for hours."_

_Ha Ni stuck her tongue out at him before wiggling down into the blankets. He stood above the couch with a smirk. "Where's mine?"_

_"This is the only one down here," Ha Ni pointed out, her eyes twinkling._

_"Fine." Seung Jo pulled her up gently so he could climb in behind her. "I will have to share yours then."_

_Ha Ni laughed as she laid down beside him. He made a sympathetic hiss at her icy skin and wrapped her up tightly in his embrace. Once she finally stopped shivering, he relaxed_ _a little__ but_ _still kept his arms around her._

_"I like this," Ha Ni whispered happily. He chuckled with a murmer of agreement. While the night grew quiet around them, he looked up at the clock with a small smile. "It's past midnight."_

_"Mm-hmm," she muttered already half-asleep. "So?"_

_"It's your birthday."_

_Ha Ni stiffened but he rubbed her back soothingly. She softened at his touch before twisting her head to look at him. "I don't really like my birthday."_

_"I know," Seung Jo said softly. "Your father told me."_

_"I feel bad," Ha Ni whispered guiltily. "He tries so hard to make it a big deal and my grandmother always cooked a huge meal for it. But it reminds me of my mom. Reminds me of the time she was sick. I don't know why."_

_Seung Jo thought about his own birthday. His mother would burst into his or Eun Jo's room on the day singing loudly. She would make something special for breakfast and give them the option of doing whatever they wanted for their birthday. They could even skip school and spend all day in bed if they wanted._

_He felt saddened by the realization that Ha Ni did not have those kinds of memories. Seung Jo continued to stroke her back for awhile gathering his thoughts. "I think it's natural. To think of her today."_

_She nodded, comforted by his presence. "So do you mind if we don't really do anything for it?"_

_He shook his head. "No, of course not."_

_"Geum Hee might- "Ha Ni began but Seung Jo cut her off. "I will handle my mother. Don't worry. I won't let her give you a huge party or anything."_

_Ha Ni kissed him in thanks which quickly escalated. However, right when he was attempting to roll her underneath him, she pulled away before he could lose control. "Everyone is upstairs."_

_Seung Jo cursed never hating his living arrangements as much as he did right then. "I could be quiet."_

_Ha Ni shook her head with a shaky breath. "I couldn't."_

_Seung Jo buried his face into her chest. "You're not helping me here, Ha Ni."_

_She laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair. He finally sighed in defeat and moved off her with another low curse. Once he felt like he could breathe again, he tucked her back into his side and hummed gently until they both drifted off. _

However, with the soft body of Ha Ni still pressed up against him, Seung Jo decided their engagement period was not going to last very long. Not if Ha Ni wanted to remain innocent until they married. Seung Jo figured he had about another week of resistance in him and briefly wondered how fast his mother could plan a wedding.

"Is everything okay?" Ha Ni asked blearily. Seung Jo nodded tiredly. "It was just my mother being her usual noisy self."

She grinned at the description, tucking her face into his neck. "Do I have to get up?"

"No." He kissed the top of her head, enjoying the feel of her. "Sleep as late as you want."

Ha Ni let out a noise of happiness as she wrapped herself around him. Seung Jo snuck his phone out to send a message to his mother implying she might want to start booking venues. He may have also heavily implied without shame that waiting would no longer be appropriate.

It wouldn't be a lie much longer at this rate anyway. The only reason Seung Jo had been able to resist last night is because Ha Ni pointed out his family was just upstairs. If he still had his apartment, it probably would have ended a lot differently.

Ha Ni feeling the same urgency as him, placed a kiss into his neck. "How much longer until we can get married?"

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" Seung Jo asked only half-joking.

"No." Ha Ni lifted her head. "Not if it means I don't have to keep waiting."

Seung Jo felt his body go hard at her words and dragged her up to him. He gave her a strong kiss, his patience at an end. Ha Ni responded eagerly and the sound of him groaning, she moved so she was straddling him. His pace growing more frantic while his hands tangled in her hair. However, before they could get carried away the loud clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen while Eun Jo and Geum Hee laughed washed over them like ice water.

"Next week." Seung Jo muttered darkly as Ha Ni climbed off him hastily. "We're getting married next week."

She chuckled and gave him a quick peck before hurrying upstairs to take a shower. Seung Jo laid there slowly counting to ten, trying to get his body back in control. However, it was increasingly difficult especially with the sound of the shower turning on and his brain immediately conjuring up images of a wet and slippery Ha Ni. "Okay. This weekend."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Thank you for being patient with this update while I wrote The Fight one-shot. I still don't know how long this fic will be yet. At least four more chapter is my guess. This one is short but important as we start the development of the struggle between Seung Jo and how far Joon Gu will go. I have decided to really explore the darker side of Joon Gu so be prepared that I am going to go off the show quite a bit with him and also my vision for their wedding. So, I hope you all like it! Let me know :-)

Seung Jo ate his breakfast while the family talked loudly around him. Thankfully the news of their engagement had distracted Geum Hee from Ha Ni's birthday, so he relaxed and quit listening in case he needed to intervene. They had announced their intention to marry a few minutes earlier and both Ki Dong and Soo Chang were surprised by Seung Jo's declaration but were thrilled by the idea.

Baek Eun Jo was less surprised by the development since he knew his brother better than anyone and had noticed his affection for Oh Ha Ni long before this morning. And despite his constant teasing and grumbling, he loved Ha Ni too and was secretly pleased that she would officially become a member of the family.

Geum Hee though lost her mind. She had leaped around screaming before darting off to her office and grabbing a giant scrapbook. She had flung it down in front of Ha Ni who had paled as she realized it was the plans for the wedding. Apparently, Geum Hee had been working on this for a while.

Baek Seung Jo who was used to his mother's dramatics only rolled his eyes before tuning her out. He didn't care what kind of wedding they had so long as it was a quick one.

However, before he could go back to eating his food, Ha Ni kicked him hard under the table. He yelped and lifted his head to glare at her but his eyes narrowed as he took in her expression. She was giving him a pleading stare and her skin seemed waxy.

He briefly wondered if she was sick to her stomach by the food or something but then she pointed discreetly to his mother's book and mouthed, "help."

Seung Jo suddenly felt like laughing but from the expression on his fiancé's face, he decided that might not be the best idea. Not if he still wanted to get married in the near future. For some reason, he had always assumed Ha Ni would want a big wedding with all the fixings but obviously not.

"Mom," Seung Jo cut in sternly. "Why don't you let me and Ha Ni plan our own wedding?"

"Of course but men are hopeless at this kind of thing," Geum Hee said flippantly not even bothering to look at her son. "Me and Ha Ni will handle everything. Don't worry. "

"Mother," Ha Ni said quickly. "I need to go help dad at the noodle shop. Do you mind if we talk about this later tonight?"

Ki Dong's face fell at his daughter's intention to spend another one of her birthdays waitressing for him. She did this every year. He knew it was because she wanted to be near him but also needing the distraction from her memories. While he understood it, he had been hoping that she would at least let Baek Seung Jo take her out or something. "Ha Ni, you don't have- "

"Yes, I do." Ha Ni snapped so harshly that even Seung Jo stared at her in surprise. "It's fine, dad."

Her father sighed but gave her a small smile. "All-right."

She got up in a rush claiming she needed to get her stuff. Seung Jo pushed back his chair concerned and waved his mother off. "Give us a minute."

Geum Hee who was already half-way out of her seat stopped and nodded at her son. He followed Ha Ni upstairs where she was pulling on her jacket, her movements quick and jerky. He leaned against the door watching her, "Are you all right?"

Ha Ni looked at him, anger brewing in her eyes. "I don't want a big wedding, Seung Jo."

He tilted his head with a raised eyebrow at her tone and she sank on the bed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be snappy. Today is just not a good day."

Seung Jo pushed off the wall to kneel in front of her. "What is it?"

"I- "She took a deep breath, pushing her hair back roughly. "I know people think I am being rude but..." She trailed off but Seung Jo stroked her cheek with an encouraging stare. "It doesn't feel right doing a big celebration when she can't be here." Ha Ni finished weakly. "My birthday should include her because she is the one who- "She shook her head, tears streaming down. "What right do I have to celebrate this without her?"

Seung Jo felt a rush of understanding. It wasn't only that her birthday brought back memories of the last year with her mother but Ha Ni also felt guilty for celebrating a day that her mother really should be a part of and couldn't. He rubbed her legs with a nod. "And the wedding?"

Ha Ni sighed with a low groan. "I want something small. Where we can get married with only a few people. I envisioned us going back to the resort and getting married in the woods or even a private ceremony on the beach."

Seung Jo laughed softly, "really?"

Ha Ni nodded. "I'm not comfortable being the center of attention. And I know you would prefer something simple."

Seung Jo brushed a tear away, "I do but I would rather you be happy. I don't want you giving up the wedding of your dreams because of me."

Ha Ni smiled for the first time all day. Who would have guessed Baek Seung Jo had such a tender side to him?

"I'm not. I hate the idea of doing something extravagant." She leaned forward until her face was buried in his chest. His arms coming up to encircle her. "I don't want something that's going to take weeks or months to plan. I just want to marry you. "

He murmured soothingly in her ear until she stopped trembling. "Ha Ni, for all I care we could get married today in jeans at the University."

She snorted and he rubbed her back with a grin, pleased to see her relaxing. "I will talk to my mom."

Ha Ni sagged into him relieved. "Thank you." Seung Jo lifted her head and kissed her. "Are you sure you want to go to the noodle shop?"

"Yes." Ha Ni shrugged at him. "I don't know why but it… helps."

"All right," Seung Jo agreed slowly, still not used to seeing Ha Ni look so downcast. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Ha Ni gazed at him tenderly and rose on her tiptoes placing a long kiss on him. "I love you."

Seung Jo shot her a confused smile by the sudden declaration. She hugged him tightly, "Thank you for wanting to help. But it's okay, Seung Jo. I will spend today with my dad working and kind of processing things. I will be better by tonight."

"Are you sure?" Seung Jo asked quietly and she nodded confidently. "I always am. So, go to your classes and don't worry. I will see you this evening."

He kissed her lightly again but before he withdrew, he gave a hard slap to her backside. "By the way, happy birthday."

She collapsed into him with laughter at the crude but simple way he handled it. "Thanks."

He wrapped her up with a wicked grin. "You're welcome."

The afternoon seemed to drag on. Even the classes Seung Jo normally enjoyed were hard to pay attention to when he was still slightly concerned about Ha Ni. He knew Ki Dong had warned him that her birthday was hard for her but seeing it firsthand had been more difficult than he had imagined. He didn't like seeing Ha Ni struggling and knowing there was nothing he could do to help her.

At least he had taken care of the Geum Hee problem. It had been a long fight after Ha Ni and Ki Dong had left for the restaurant. Seung Jo had finally prevailed by threatening to elope with Ha Ni and not include Geum Hee at all. His mother had gasped and tears had welled up in her eyes which had made him feel terrible. Despite their conflicts with one another, Seung Jo loved his mother. He didn't like hurting her but he knew it would take something drastic to convince her not to keep pushing Ha Ni.

_"Mom," Seung Jo sighed and walked over to the chair where she had collapsed in disbelief. She clung at her chest, looking at him hurt and he knew this time, he had severely wounded her. He took her hand. "I don't want to get married without you."_

_He looked at her tenderly so she could see the truth of his words. "But Ha Ni and I don't want any of this." Seung Jo gestured to her plans. "We love you but this is our wedding. Please… Let us do it our way."_

_"But Seung Jo!" Geum Hee wailed. "I have always dreamed of this. Of planning a wedding with my daughter!"_

_"You can." Seung Jo assured her with a slight eye roll. "But plan it according to what Ha Ni wants. That's all."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "Would you really run off and get married without us?"_

_"Yes," Seung Jo answered quietly. "If I have too. So, please don't make me."_

_Geum Hee sighed annoyed but gave her son a loving glance. She may not like not being able to do the extravagant ceremony she had wanted but was pleased to see him caring for Ha Ni so deeply. It was vastly different than the way he had previously been with her and for the first time, she saw the sweet boy she had raised. "Fine." She handed him the scrapbook. "I will be good."_

_He took it with a wry grin. "Thank you."_

_"I want grandchildren by next year in exchange though."_

_Seung Jo laughed and took his mother in for a rare hug. "We will see what we can do."_

He was glad his mother had agreed to back off and he wanted the day to be over so he could at least assure Ha Ni that particular concern was dealt with. When his last class finally ended, Seung Jo decided to skip his study session and head home early.

It was getting close to the evening and although his family had agreed not to do anything obvious for Ha Ni's birthday, they were planning on having a quiet dinner with all her favorite food. He was debating on whether or not he should grab her a present, unsure if that would upset her more when his phone rang.

As he went to answer it, he was surprised to see that it was Ki Dong. "Hello."

"Baek Seung Jo!"

Seung Jo stopped at the breathless voice of Ha Ni's father. "Oh Ki Dong?"

"You," Ki Dong swallowed hard. "You better get to the restaurant."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Bong Joon Gu somehow managed find out it was Ha Ni's birthday." Ki Dong explained hurriedly. "He threw her a huge surprise party and she's…" He trailed off helplessly but Seung Jo didn't need to hear the rest. "I will be right there."

Seung Jo stormed into the restaurant twenty minutes later and his eyes about fell out of his head. Pink balloons and large stuffed animals were covering the entire seating area while people crowded into every corner.

Ki Dong rushed over to him. "He told me and Ha Ni there was a reservation tonight for a large business party. So we went out to make our deliveries early. When we got back, he had done all this." Her father gestured helplessly to extravagances taking place. "I tried to get everyone to leave but it's too big."

Seung Jo growled under his breath. Old and current classmates were clustering together and Bong Joon Gu's former band was playing loudly. He scanned the room and found Ha Ni surrounded in the center while Joon Gu serenaded her. Joon Ri and Min Ah were trying to get her out but every time they moved someone else got in their way.

Seung Jo pushed his way forward and his anger spiked as he noticed the look on Ha Ni. She was glassy-eyed and pale. Apparently, this was more traumatic for her than he had expected. Seeing him, Joon Gu grabbed Ha Ni and yanked her into his side.

"Let go, Joon Gu." Ha Ni said tearily. She needed to get out. This was too much for already stretched emotions. Everyone singing and talking loudly at her. Demanding questions about her past birthdays. It hurt too much, she couldn't handle any of it right now. She needed to go home. She needed Seung Jo.

"I'm not done," Joon Gu told her brightly but there was a slight edge to his voice.

"Take your hands off my fiancé."

The room went deadly quiet at the low command from Seung Jo. He was standing now in the center of the restaurant and although his face was calm, there was a tension to his body that made everyone step back hastily.

"Yah!" Joon Gu yelled still not releasing Ha Ni. "Baek Seung Jo. It's Ha Ni birthday! I bet you didn't even know that." He looked down at her desperately. "See, Ha Ni. He doesn't care it's your birthday we're celebrating. He didn't remember you. But I remembered. I made it special for-"

"Joon Gu," Joo Ri yelled frustrated. "Stop it. We told you not to do this. Ha Ni doesn't want…" She trailed off to stare at her best friend who looked ready to throw up.

"Seung Jo," Ha Ni whimpered and he narrowed his eyes at Joon Gu warningly. "Ten, nine, eight- "

"What is that?" Joon Gu demanded with a snort.

"You have until I reach one to let her go or lose the hand. It's up to you." Seung Jo took off his coat casually, "five, four, three."

Joon Gu growled as he rolled his neck but his fingers flexed slightly and Ha Ni taking advantage ripped out of his grip. She gave him a brief devastated stare before bolting over to Seung Jo.

"Get me out of here," she begged wearily.

He gestured for Min Ah and Joo Ri, never taking his eye of Joon Gu. "Take her outside."

Her friends scurried over and wrapped their arms around her. "Come on."

"No!" Joon Gu yelled making everyone jump. "I did this for you, Ha Ni. I remembered it was your birthday when no-one else did. I am the one who cares about you. I planned this for you!" He spread his arms and Ha Ni was startled by the strange gleam on his face. "You can't leave. I won't let you."

As Joon Gu took a step forward, Baek Seung Jo grabbed him but Joon Gu was too incensed to be stopped. They wrestled for a minute while everyone scattered alarmed by this latest development. Ki Dong shouted for everyone to get out and as they all fled, he rushed forward but Ha Ni quickly stopped him. Not wanting her father to get hurt.

She stood frozen watching Joon Gu and Seung Jo with wide eyes. She clung to Min Ah and Joo Ri who were shocked by the scene playing out in front of them. Joon Gu was acting almost deranged and although it was clear, Seung Jo was more skilled than Joon Gu, it was taking all his strength to keep the young man contained.

"Stop it, Bong Joon Gu," he snarled low. "This isn't you."

"No!" Joon Gu roared and before Seung Jo could counterbalance his weight, Joon Gu flipped him. He charged for Ha Ni and grabbed her face. She gave a surprised cry while Joo Ri and Min Ah yelled at him but he ignored them. "You're mine, Ha Ni."

There was something dark in the way Joon Gu said it that deeply frightened her. Ha Ni took a quick step back but he swooped in and kissed her roughly. She tried to squirm away but his grip was too tight. Having caught his breath, Seung Jo pushed himself off the floor and ripped him away with a low curse. Joon Gu dodged his hold and after one last furious glare at everyone, he ran out.

Feeling faint, Ha Ni sank into the floor with a low wail. Min Ah and Joo Ri started to surround her but Seung Jo got there first, scooping her into his arms. Without another word, he carried her hurriedly off.

Ki Dong looked around, seeing all the party decorations with a sick feeling. Ha Ni had been horrified by it and he wondered what on earth had possessed Joon Gu.

Her friends took a step closer to him worried. "Why would Joon Gu-?"

He shook his head with a troubling sigh. "I don't know but I hope this is the end of it. Maybe he's gotten the message now from Seung Jo to stop."

As Ki Dong walked into the supply closet to grab the trash can, Min Ah and Joo Ri exchanged glances. "Something is not right." Joo Ri whispered. "Joon Gu…"

"I know," Min Ah said looking around in disbelief. "I'm worried, Joo Ri."

Joo Ri nodded and squeezed her arm. "Come on. Let's help Oh Ki Dong clean up."

Seung Jo decided against taking Ha Ni home. He still technically had his apartment although he had not lived there since his father fell ill. It was sparse and cold but it was quiet. He figured after the trauma Ha Ni had gone through tonight, this would be better than the overwhelming presence of his family. No matter how well their intentions. He laid her on the bare bed and she immediately curled into a ball. She wasn't crying but seemed almost blank instead.

"Ha Ni," Seung Jo murmured. "It's okay. It's over."

She looked at him and reached a hand out. "Are you all right?"

Seung Jo blinked at the question before understanding she was asking him about the toss from Joon Gu. He nodded assuredly. "I'm fine. He was more wild than anything. He didn't have any strength behind it."

Ha Ni almost laughed at the casual way Seung Jo discussed the fight. Trust him to be analytical and grade Joon Gu's skills rather than be angry. Although, she scanned him carefully and realized by the harsh lines on his face that he was angry. Not just angry but furious. For some reason, she found that oddly comforting.

She sat up slowly, "I don't understand. Why would Joon Gu do this? He said he wanted to make me happy. To show me how much he knew me but he obviously doesn't know me at all."

Seung Jo stood up and stormed into the kitchen. He didn't respond but rustled around trying to find the makings for tea. Ha Ni followed him and reading his body language spoke quietly. "I didn't want him to kiss me, Seung Jo. I tried to push him off."

Seung Jo paused in his movements but didn't turn around to look at her. "I know. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad it happened at all."

She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his back. He felt her sobbing and turned around reversing their hold.

"Don't cry, Ha Ni. Please." Seung Jo kissed her head. "This isn't your fault, okay? Joon Gu is out of control."

Ha Ni nodded, crying into his chest. "I-I can't stand it. All those people singing to me and the balloons. He decorated it that way on purpose!"

"What?" Seung Jo asked confused, tilting her away so he could see into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Min Ah and Joo Ri told me," Ha Ni sobbed. "He found the picture of my last birthday with my mom in my dad's scrapbook at the restaurant. He decorated it exactly the same! Even the song he was singing is the one she used to sing to me. My dad must have told him accidentally He said he did it to celebrate her too but-" She stopped, unable to continue she was crying so hard.

Seung Jo stroked her hair and honestly believed if Joon Gu was in front of him right now, he would have killed him with his bare hands.

It was one thing for him to throw her party despite knowing from all her friends that she didn't like her birthday but planning it to remind her of her mother. Seung Jo cursed darkly under his breath as he pulled her more firmly into his arms.

"Then when he kissed me- "

"Shhh, Ha Ni." Seung Jo whispered but Ha Ni needed to get it out. "I felt attacked." She leaned away to gaze up at him. "He frightened me, Seung Jo. I can still feel his hands gripping my face. I'm scared of what he might do next."

"No." Seung Jo her face into his own hands. "Do you feel my hands?

Ha Ni nodded, tears rolling down. "

"These are the only ones that are going to touch you from now on. So, feel mine and nothing else." Seung Jo told her fiercely. "You're safe. I will take care of Joon Gu. All right?"

"Yes," Ha Ni whimpered and he swooped his mouth down onto hers, kissing her hard. She clung to him and responded eagerly. Needing his touch. Finally, Seung Jo released her and seeing the exhaustion on her face, led her to bed.

Ha Ni crawled in, remembering their last time sleeping together in this place. This time, however, Seung Jo didn't avoid touching her. He climbed in behind her and tucked her up solidly against him. "Sleep now."

She nodded, nestling her back into his chest. "You can turn off the light."

He lifted his head to stare at her. "You don't like the dark. I'm fine."

Ha Ni interlaced her fingers with a deep sigh, her exhausted body already drifting off. "I don't mind it anymore. Not when you're holding me like this. Turn them off, Seung Jo and sleep with me."

He waited a minute but finally reached over to flick off his lamp. There was a quiet that enveloped them in the dark and both of them felt the presence of the other more acutely. Somehow soothing each other from the events of the day.

Seung Jo held her close, needing the contact almost as much as Ha Ni. He pressed a slow kiss into the base of her neck. "It's okay, Ha Ni. I'm going to fix this, I promise."

"I know, Seung Jo." She murmured and sensing that she was already asleep, he laid down beside her and vowed to keep watch over her until morning.

"I told you to let go, Joon Gu." Seung Jo muttered quietly into the darkened room. "I told you to step away. Now, I am going to make you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! So, this will be about three more chapters including the epilogue. I am planning on posting my Woo Bin one-shot this weekend so look for that if you all follow my SoEul stories. Anyway, I am hope you are all enjoying my take on Bong Joon Gu and his reaction to losing Ha Ni. Let me know!

A loud clap of thunder echoed in the distance forced Ha Ni awake. She blinked slowly, trying to gather her bearings. It was still in the middle of the night and Seung Jo was asleep bedside her. His arms strung low over her waist; their legs intertwined. She smiled contently at this new glimpse of Seung Jo. His face was relaxed, at ease from the constant whirling of his brain. His hair was mussed and slightly boyish as it flopped into his eyes.

Seung Jo had stripped down to only his pants, so his chest was bare and a necklace she had never noticed before gleamed brightly in the dark. It was a circle with some inscription written around it but she couldn't make out the words. She ran a finger over the chain, wondering what the story was behind it. Seung Jo was not the type to wear jewelry frivolously and from the way he kept it hidden, she suspected it had a special meaning to him.

Sensing her movement he stirred sleepily. Noticing that she was awake, he pulled her more firmly into his side. "What's wrong? Can't you sleep?"

Ha Ni shook her head, brushing back his hair softly. "The storm woke me up."

Seung Jo hummed in agreement, enjoying the sound of the heaving rain hitting the windows. He had always liked sleeping in storms but being wrapped around Ha Ni added a whole new level of enjoyment. For the first time, he felt completely relaxed. There was no rush to do anything or to think and analyze something. There was just Oh Ha Ni and the low rumbling of thunder overhead.

She turned so her head was tucked under his chin, her hand resting above his heart. Seung Jo shifted onto his back, his one arm still wrapped around her waist. His fingers stroking the soft skin of her hip. They laid quietly together for a while listening to the rain. Neither of them really tired anymore but enjoying the late night presence of the other.

"Do you know the real reason I don't want a big wedding?" Ha Ni asked him quietly. Surprised by the question, Seung Jo lifted his head to look down at her. She was laying on his chest with a quizzically smile while playing lightly with his necklace. "No."

"Because for me, I married you four years ago. This is you simply putting a ring on me to tell everyone else."

He stared at her, his heart thumping hard in his chest. Not even conscious of moving, Seung Jo found himself rolling Ha Ni underneath him with deep groan. He kissed her tentatively at first, willing to stop if she wanted. But at her eager response, any doubt and self-control went out the window. Before he could even fully process what he was doing, he had lifted her shirt over her head.

Ha Ni rose to help him and as she eased back down into the mattress, she gave him a warm smile. One that made his brain shut off and he sat on his knees to study her.

His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he took in the image of Ha Ni with a male possessiveness he didn't even know he had. Her hair flowed down in long waves over her and his blood pumped hotly at the sight of her dark lacy bra holding the curvaceous flesh below.

Her body had become tight and toned from playing tennis regularly, Seung Jo realized with new appreciation. Her stomach was now firm; her arms and legs were strong as they wrapped around him. Even her skin glowed with a healthy color from being out in the daily sun

Seung Jo suddenly understood why Kwang Kyung Soo had warned him about the numerous new signups since Ha Ni had started playing in the regular rotation. Seung Jo ran his fingers protectively over her ribs and vowed to start attending practices. No way in hell was he going to let Kyung Soo Sunbae or anyone else continue to ogle her. Not without him on the sidelines making it known that she officially belonged to him.

"I love you," Seung Jo whispered, brushing a curl out of her eye. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze but didn't look away, whispering the words back to him.

Ha Ni briefly wondered why didn't feel nervous, laying there in front of him wearing only a bra and her tights but she didn't. She just felt an overwhelming sense of safety and trust. Not willing to be a mere spectator, she leaned forward and pressed her lips into his bare shoulder.

With a deep moan, Seung Jo bent to place a kiss into the hollow of her throat. "You know, this is not exactly how I pictured this…"

Hearing the regret in his voice, Ha Ni frowned confused. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged with a sardonic smile, even as his eyes traveled over her hungrily. "I mean, I didn't picture making love to you in my former sterile apartment that resembles more of an abandoned warehouse than a bedroom."

"So, what did you picture?" Ha Ni asked quietly and he chuckled. "Well, for the bed to have blankets, for one thing, Ha Ni."

She laughed but she could see he felt bad. She didn't care but Ha Ni never wanted Seung Jo to look back on tonight with regret either. Remembering something from her previous visit, Ha Ni wiggled out from under him. "Give me a second."

He frowned as she slid out of the bed, "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer but walked into the kitchen to dig under his sink. He watched with a bemused expression, trying to figure out what she was doing.

Ha Ni grinned when she discovered the cluster of candles Seung Jo had kept in case of emergencies. She lighted the handful and placed them around strategically around the apartment until the whole room was glowing in the candlelight. She turned some music on low with her phone and moved to face him. "Better?"

Seung Jo stared at her from the edge of the bed. The light from the candles bounced off the rich color of her hair and she was grinning shyly at him. Without saying anything, he reached for her and pulled her back into his embrace .

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't do anything about the blanket situation, Ha Ni whispered. "But I am willing to overlook it if you are."

In answer, Seung Jo pressed a slow, wet kiss into the rim of her bellybutton. His hands already peeling off her tight pants. Ha Ni stepped out of them and at the sight of her practically naked in front of him, his eyes darkened dangerously. She giggled as he picked her up with a growl and placed her back on the bed.

They moaned simultaneously as his full weight sank down on top of her, her hips instinctively cradling him. Neither one realizing until that moment how much they needed this.

"I love you," Seung Jo repeated huskily.

"I know." Ha Ni said firmly, understanding he didn't need to hear the words back right now. He needed to know that she believed him. That any worry or doubt had faded from her mind. Satisfied, Seung Jo stopped hesitating and took control of the night.

Ha Ni arched as his lips trailed softly over her body and when the last of their garments fell away, there was only the awareness of Seung Jo. Touching her. Kissing her. Filling her until every part of her was on fire. As he began moving deeply within her, Ha Ni was finally able to hear all the words Seung Jo had bottled up for so long.

She clung to him, giving him all the assurance with her body as she could until they both tumbled off the edge. Afterward, while they lay on the bed with their bodies cooling, they whispered their promises until sleep eventually took them both.

The storm had trickled into a soft rain by morning. Seung Jo who had awoken earlier, sat on his old stool drinking his tea. His gaze never leaving Ha Ni who was still asleep in the bed. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her hair tangled around her face, while her bare body burrowed deeper into the rough quilt he had managed to find hidden in the closet.

She had flung one foot out and he smiled at the image of her all rumpled and naked in his bed. That was something he wanted to see every morning for the rest of his life. And if he had not promised his mother that they wouldn't elope, he would have already run off with her somewhere. Remembering his family, he groaned inwardly at the idea of going home and sleeping separately until the wedding. After last night, he didn't think he could physically stand to be away from her. Not anymore.

"Humph, Seung Jo?" Ha Ni muttered tiredly, not bothering to open her eyes.

"In the kitchen," he called softly, automatically moving towards the sink to make another cup, knowing that she didn't wake up well without the caffeine. He laughed to himself as he heard her grumbling as she got up.

Anyone who thought Ha Ni was always bright and bubbly had obviously never spent any time with her in the early morning. He had been shocked when her and Ki Dong had first moved in by the amount of cursing that came out her mouth until she was fully awake.

Sure enough, within a few minutes he could hear her muttering obscenely while she fumbled around. She eventually collapsed into his back with a dark curse and Seung Jo wisely decided not to say anything to her yet. Not until she had at least guzzled down some coffee first.

"Tell me you were able to find something for breakfast?" Ha Ni mumbled with pleading whine.

He chuckled, "Not unless you count the bare scrapings for coffee or tea and I might be able to make you a single egg."

"Egg. Good." Ha Ni croaked out, "food."

Seung Jo twisted in her hold to get his first full look at her. She was only wearing his t-shirt highlighting her bare legs. He swiftly cupped her face and gave her a hard kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she grunted against his mouth but he felt her lips curve into a smile. He pressed another kiss on her before releasing her. "Still want the egg?"

She nodded with a yawn and moved to his previous seat. He puttered around trying to gather everything and Ha Ni smiled while she slowly drank the coffee he had placed in front of her. "I remember the last time you made me eggs."

"Really, when?"

"You don't remember? It was right after I moved in and your mother had left us alone for the night. I made some disastrous concoction and almost burned the house down."

"That could refer to anytime you have cooked, Ha Ni." Seung Jo told her teasingly. "You will have to be more specific."

"Nmm," Ha Ni stuck her tongue out at him. "You ended up making us eggs but threw mine away before I had more than a few bites."

He laughed, "Well who told you to bring up Bong Joon Gu?"

"You do remember!" Ha Ni pointed at him but at the mention of Bong Joon Gu, they both went silent.

He watched sadness flick across her face although she tried to hide it. He knew that while Ha Ni had never loved Joon Gu, she had considered him a friend. He had hurt her deeply last night with his actions. Not just because he had scared her but by throwing away their friendship for his obsession for her.

Reading his thoughts, Ha Ni stood up and went to him. "It's all right, Seung Jo. I wish we could still be friends but it's okay that we can't be right now."

He sighed. "I never liked Joon Gu for obvious reasons. But I know he was important to you."

She shook her head. "He wasn't. Not really. His devotion always made me slightly uncomfortable and I knew no matter who I ended up with in life, we wouldn't be able to stay friends. Not really." She looked down at her arm where the bruise from the other night was slowly fading. "I wasn't expecting all this though."

Seung Jo took her back into her arms. "You still feel frightened. Don't you?"

Ha Ni nodded reluctantly. "I know you promised to handle this but…" She looked at him, tears welling slightly. "He scared me last night. He even whispered that he was never going to let me go. No matter what you said or did, he would always be there." She shuddered and tucked her face into his shoulder. "I don't like thinking he might pop up everywhere I go between now and the wedding."

"Then we'll just get married." Seung Jo told her quietly. "We will skip the whole planning process. Mom can book us a room somewhere quiet this week and we will go make it official. Okay?"

Ha Ni nodded happily, "I would prefer that anyway."

"Me too." Seung Jo gave her a light peck. "That should finally convince him to let it go." He shrugged nonchalantly. "And if it doesn't, then I will kill him and bury him behind Eun Jo's old playhouse."

She snorted with a sigh, knowing Seung Jo was not entirely kidding.

"I'm still going to talk to him though." Seung Jo warned her. "Last night can't happen again. No matter if we marry tomorrow or in six months."

"Okay," Ha Ni agreed. As he refocused on the food, she began to get dressed. He saw her take his shirt off and he raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I need to leave as soon as we eat," Ha Ni told him. "I have to get to school and get my classes back on track. I have kind of let them go these past few days."

Seung Jo shook his head, turning off the burner. "No. Not today. We have done nothing but fight or deal with a problem since we got engaged. We are at least going on a walk together or something today."

Seung Jo- "Ha Ni protested but he cut her before she could finish. "I will help you catch up on your studies. You will be fine."

"Okay," Ha Ni huffed although she smiled to let him know she didn't really mind. "What do you want to do first? Take a walk or-" She laughed low in her throat as he moved towards her with a predatory stride. "Or we could stay here instead."

He pushed her onto the bed. "See… And you said I was unreadable."

After spending most of the morning tangled up together, they did finally go on a walk. Ha Ni spent the majority of it trying to convince Seung Jo to go somewhere fun and warm for their honeymoon. Seung Jo had grumbled at first, not wanting to take out the time or money. But once she pointed out he would have her all to himself locked away in a hotel resort or on the beach teaching her to swim while she wore a bikini, he readily agreed.

"Why can't you swim?" Seung Jo asked curiously as they wandered around the trail. "Are you afraid of water?"

Ha Ni shook her head. "No. I simply never learned. The age they were teaching us in school was about the same time everything was happening with my mom. A lot of things got pushed aside during that period. Not just my school but the activities I was doing. Especially the unimportant ones like swimming or my gymnastics."

Seung Jo quit walking abruptly. He tugged on her hand forcing her to stop. "You were taking gymnastics?"

"Yeah." Ha Ni shrugged. "I was pretty good actually but dad couldn't get me to the lessons in the midst of going back and forth to the hospital."

"Huh," Seung Jo mumbled as they began to walk again. He was a little surprised by all the things he didn't know about Ha Ni. He never would have guessed she had been active in sports. He felt a brief rush of irritation that she had been asked to set everything aside growing up. He understood why Oh Ki Dong and her grandmother couldn't attend to her during the year her mother had been sick but to keep ignoring her interest while she grew... He couldn't deny the knowledge bothered him slightly.

"Ha Ni," Seung Jo began and catching the odd tone in his voice, she paused in attention. "Do you regret some of the decisions your father has made?"

She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean not getting you a tutor earlier or back into your gymnastics? Focusing so much on the noodle shop instead of what you might…" Seung Jo trailed off carefully. "Well on what you might need?"

Ha Ni smiled sadly with a shake of her head. "No. My father has been there in all the important ways. He was a constant beacon of hope and never let me feel like I was missing something because my mom was gone. I could go and talk to him or my grandmother about anything. He never made me feel dumb because I couldn't understand something or got a bad grade. He would just encourage me for the next time."

Ha Ni shrugged with a thoughtful expression. "As for the noodle shop. I understand why he worked so much. The hospital bills seemed to never end, even once Mom had passed away. We only finished paying them off a few years ago."

Seung Jo's eyes widened at that piece of information. "Really?"

"Yeah," Ha Ni sighed. "Once we did, Dad was finally able to buy us our house. Of course, it didn't last long since it fell down two days after we moved in." She laughed. "Not that I am complaining. I kind of like where we ended up."

Seung Jo chuckled. "Me too."

They finished their stroll around the park but afterwards, Ha Ni insisted on going to school to at least talk to her professors about why she had been absent for the past few days. Seung Jo reluctantly agreed since he wanted to find Joon Gu and finish their, for a lack of a better word, conversation from last night.

After he had dropped her off at the front of the library, Geum Hee who had heard about what happened from Oh Ki Dong called him demanding to talk to Ha Ni.

"She's fine, Mom."

"Are you sure?" Geum Hee asked frantically. "Ha Ni sometimes hides things for your own good."

Seung Jo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't like to worry or stress you. Plus, you don't always have the best patience with her." Geum Hee said not unkindly.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, knowing his mother had a point. "I know but it's different between Hi Ni and me now." Even though Seung Jo's tone was cool, his mother could hear the sincerity and she relaxed.

"All right. I'm glad to hear she's okay. I was concerned when I got your text last night that she needed some extra space." He heard her snarl angrily. "I am going to break this Bong Joon Gu in half."

Seung Jo smiled at his mothers rising voice. His mother was loud, dramatic, and noisy but she was also fiercely protective of her children. He remembered once he was about five coming home in tears because some older bully had pushed him around at school. Geum Hee had gone after the mother the next day in the supermarket threatening to rip her hair out for raising such a roaring brat.

"Let me handle Bong Joon Gu," Seung Jo told her firmly. "By the way, Ha Ni and I want to be married by the end of the week so you might want to start booking something."

"Yah!" His mother cried but he hung up before she could finish. He figured that would make an interesting after-dinner conversation later. Especially once he told her that she couldn't invite more than a handful of people.

However, once he pulled in front of the restaurant he pushed those concerns aside for now. Time to deal with Joon Gu once and for all. Except when he walked inside, there was just Ki Dong running the place. His future father-in-law greeted him warmly but Seung Jo could see he was exhausted and stressed.

"Oh Ki Dong," Seung Jo said worriedly, noticing the dark circles on the older man. "Sit down for a minute."

Ha Ni's father waved off his concern. "I'm fine. Just a little worn out." He paused carefully. "Bong Joon Gu was here earlier. He wanted to apologize for the party last night."

Seung Jo stiffened but didn't comment. Ki Dong sighed. "I told him that the person he needed to apologize to was you and Ha Ni. I also mentioned that he couldn't work here anymore unless he was willing to accept the fact you were marrying Ha Ni."

"What did he say?" Seung Jo asked curiously. He knew Bong Joon Gu thought of Ki Dong as a mentor so he wondered if had been more willing to respect his line in the sand.

Ki Dong shook his head frustrated. "He was upset that I had agreed to allow you to marry Ha Ni after the way… Well, you know."

Seung Jo winced inwardly at the subtle reminder of his previous treatment of her. He was about to apologize, but Ki Dong cut him off sternly.

"Don't apologize, Seung Jo. I know how much you care for my daughter and that things are different now. I don't need to hear the specifics on why or how they changed. In fact," Ki Dong threw his towel over his shoulder. "I would appreciate never hearing those details if you don't mind."

Seung Jo chuckled with a nod. "All right."

"Thank you." Ki Dong smiled at him before sobering once more. "I am going to try and talk to Bong Joon Gu again. Don't worry. I won't allow his obsession with ha Ni to continue like this either."

"I know," Seung Jo assured him. He stood up and moved to Ki Dong's side to clasp his arm. "Why don't you close up early and head home. Get some rest."

Her father nodded. "I might. We are slow tonight anyway."

"Good." Seung Jo swung his bag back over his shoulder. "Ha Ni will be home later. She went to her tutoring session and wanted to meet her professors. I'm swinging by the store for my mom though. Do you need anything?"

"No thanks." Ki Dong rubbed his back with a groan. "I think I will take your advice and head out. Maybe go to bed early."

Seung Jo scanned him carefully to make sure he was truly okay before leaving. He was irritated that he had been unable to confront Joon Gu directly. He didn't like the young cook roaming around with some messed up idea in his head regarding Ha Ni. Although, he did relax slightly knowing Ki Dong had a conversation with him. Hopefully, with her father making it clear that he had given his blessing to Seung Jo, it would be enough to convince Joon Gu to let her go.

Ha Ni hurried down the steps towards the bus stop. Her conversation with Professor Park had gone over and she was running late. She had promised Geum Hee help with dinner tonight to make up for not letting her throw a birthday celebration. Plus, she wanted to tell Seung Jo that she had managed to convince most of her teachers to let her re-take the missed tests. Hopefully, he could help her study and she would be able to keep the new higher level of grades.

She steadied her stride as she approached the corner. It was quiet and the wind blowing softly soothed her frazzled pace. Winter was making itself know, Ha Ni thought and tucked her nose into the neck of her coat. Although, it was not really warm enough anymore for the dropping temperatures. She put her hands deep into the pockets with a hard shiver and scanned the road for the bus.

Ha Ni was jiggling her legs in hopes of staying warm and longingly dreaming about a hot cup of tea when she felt movement behind her. She slowly looked over her shoulder while a new type of chill ran down her spine.

"What?" Seung Jo asked innocently, giving his mother a hurt expression. She pointed threateningly at him. "I saw that. Stop sneaking food."

"I didn't," Seung Jo insisted, although his lips were twitching to hide a smile and she narrowed her eyes. "You think because you're now marrying Ha Ni, you can be cute and charming to get out of trouble."

"I am cute and charming." Seung Jo told her smugly with a kiss to her cheek. "I get it from you. So really, it's your own fault."

Geum Hee swatted at him with her spoon but he dodged it easily making her laugh. "I found you a venue."

He sat down next to her while she chopped the vegetables. "You did?"

She nodded. "It's a room at this banquet center. I booked it for next Wednesday. Will that work for you?"

Seung Jo grinned at his mother's superpower of being able to plan things quickly. "That should be fine. I will double-check with Ha Ni once she gets home."

Geum Hee smiled. "It will only hold about a dozen people so it will be small like you want." She gave him a mock glare but he could see her eyes twinkling. "She will just need to find a dress between now and then… I can do everything else."

Seung Jo took the knife from her and intertwined their fingers. "Thank you."

Geum Hee stopped him with a tug of his hair. "Yah. Why are you thanking me? I'm your mother." She leaned in closer, cupping his chin in her hand like she used to do when he was little and she had something important to say.

"I love Ha Ni," She whispered. "But you're _my_ son. I want you happy more than anything else. If this is what it takes to make you happy then I will plan whatever kind of wedding you want. Understand?"

Seung Jo swallowed hard at the sudden lump in his throat. It had been a while since he had truly talked to his mother. He forgot sometimes how fierce her love could be and he knew he had pushed her aside these last few years thinking he didn't need her. But now he could admit how much he missed her.

Geum Hee sensing the direction of his thoughts, pressed a kiss into his forehead. "My boy."

He closed his eyes, taking in the sweet perfume she always wore. He stood to give her a strong hug, incapable of thanking her with words.

Geum Hee returned the embrace but knowing her son she quickly broke the tension by swatting at him again. "You still can't eat before the others get here though."

Seung Jo laughed and picked up the knife to help her finish dinner with a new sense of admiration and love for Geum Hee.

Baek Eun Jo was helping him set the table while Soo Chang and Ki Dong talked over their day together, and Seung Jo looked at his watch with a frown. Ha Ni was late especially since she had messaged him over forty-five minutes ago saying she was on her way home. He pulled out his phone again but there was still no missed calls.

"That's strange. I wonder where she is."

"Ha Ni?" Geum Hee asked in concern. "I thought you said she was on her way."

"She was." Seung Jo pressed her name in his contacts but was surprised to hear when a random female voice answered instead. "Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?" Seung Jo asked confused.

"Sorry." The young female replied. "I am Moon Ji Yoo."

Seung Jo froze as she continued. "I found the phone on the ground at the bus stop along with a bag. It looked like it had been dropped or something because the contents are strewn everywhere." She paused hearing his labored breathing. "Sir, are you okay?

He hung up without another word. His face was pale and Geum Hee quickly moved to steady him. "Baek Seung Jo?"

Panic was clawing up his throat and he could feel an odd trembling deep in his bones. "Seung Jo?" His mother snapped harshly.

He looked at her, his breathing coming fast and hard. "Someone took Ha Ni."

She gasped and Soo Chang hurriedly grabbed a shaky Ki Dong. "What do you mean?" Geum Hee demanded. "Who would kidnap Ha Ni? And why?"

Seung Jo's eyes blazed furiously, his fists clenching tightly at his side. "I think I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! So here we are! We have two chapters left and I hope you all are enjoying the fic. I really liked exploring this story and while I will probably do another SeOUl story next, I am planning on continuing Playful Kiss fics. Also, please forgive me for what I did to Ha Ni in this chapter... Let me know!

It wasn't quite dark yet but the panic filling her chest might as well made it pitch black outside. Bong Joon Gu was humming to the radio and she caught him looking over at her shyly. She had refused to speak for the past hour and the racing of her heart echoed loudly in ears.

"Oh Ha Ni," Joon Gu broke in quietly. "Please don't be mad."

She glared at him, tears building in the back of her throat but she was determined to only let the anger show. "For the last time, Bong Joon Gu. Take me home."

Joon Gu swallowed hard but shook his head. "I can't. Not until you realize…" He paused and then gave a weak smile. "You'll see. This is for your own good. Some time away without Baek Seung Jo manipulating you and you will feel better. You will see how big of a mistake your making. You will thank me for this someday." He finished earnestly and Ha Ni stared at him in disbelief.

Did he honestly believe that she would be pleased to be kidnapped and taken somewhere against her will? He had followed her to the bus stop and despite Ha Ni telling him she didn't want to see him right now; he had pleaded with her to go to dinner with him. He wanted to explain his behavior at the surprise party but also discuss why she couldn't marry Seung Jo.

Impatient and slightly alarmed by his presence, Ha Ni had told him in no uncertain terms that she was in love with Baek Seung Jo and he was the one she was marrying. Joon Gu could accept it or not but until he did, Ha Ni didn't want to see him.

She had started to walk away, deciding not to keep waiting for the bus and she would call Seung Jo to come to get her but Joon Gu had grabbed her before she could get away. He had tossed her over his shoulder and bolted for a car that he had rented. In her fright, Ha Ni had dropped her phone and purse on the sidewalk. She had yelled, pleaded with Joon Gu to let her go but he refused. Now, she was stuck in a car being dragged to some remote place.

"Please, Joon Gu," Ha Ni whispered. Memories of their past friendship playing in her mind. "Don't do this. Just take me home."

His mouth tightened briefly at the obvious hurt in her voice but he simply straightened his shoulders and turned back on the radio. "You will see, Ha Ni. This is for the best. Now, remember this song? We used it in the last talent show, remember?"

Ha Ni didn't answer, turning her face to the window, tears slowing rolling down her cheeks as the road lines blurred in front of her. Her heart aching with the silent pleading of Seung Jo's name. "Hurry. Please hurry."

Baek Seung Jo stood at the entryway glaring at the idiot who was taking Oh Ki Dong's statement. The police officer shook his head. "I'm sorry but it's still too early to file a missing person report. She has only been gone a few hours and frankly," he shrugged nonchalantly. "For all we know, she is out with her boyfriend or something and accidentally left her purse at the bus stop."

"I am her boyfriend," Seung Jo barked for what felt like the millionth time. "We are to be married in a few days. And I can assure you," he spread his arms exasperated. "I did not take her to dinner and then simply forget to bring her home."

For the first time, Officer Choi Min Tae looked slightly ashamed by his cavalier attitude in the presence of the families obvious fear and the pure fury radiating from the man calling himself her fiancé. He softened his tone apologetically. "I still can't do anything until at least tomorrow." He reached into his pocket and pulled a business card. "If you had not heard anything from her by the morning, call me. I will file the report."

Ki Dong took it with a shaky nod. As they left, Baek Seung Jo growled under his breath before stalking back upstairs. Not bothering to acknowledge his mother's cry or the worry on his father's face. He was getting ready to storm into his and Eun Jo's room but the glow coming from Ha Ni's bedroom stopped him. The warmth of her presence calling him like a beacon.

Her bed was only haphazardly made and the bear she slept with every night had fallen to the ground. Books were scattered on the desk and random pictures were framed along the wall. Seung Jo walked into the room slowly, his gaze on the photos.

They were mostly Ha Ni with Min Ah or Joo Ri but a few with her dad or his mom. All beaming brightly into the camera. There was even one of her and Baek Eun Jo after his last soccer practice. Ha Ni was hugging him from behind and Eun Jo had his hands over her arms with an annoyed expression, but Seung Jo could see the pleased grin on his little brothers face.

As he looked through them, he noticed there were no pictures of just the two of them. Not unless you count the photo his mother took at their graduation. Which he didn't, since Ha Ni was lurching out his arms from the whispered comment he had made. Seung Jo grinned at the memory before a wave of shame filled him.

He should have told Ha Ni how he felt a long time ago. He never should have fought them so hard because it didn't make sense or fit into his preconceived plans. If he had accepted his feelings from the start and staked his claim on Ha Ni earlier, then maybe this never would have happened.

Seung Jo sat down on her bed with a low groan. How could he not have noticed how deep Joon Gu's obsession with Ha Ni had grown? He always saw Joon Gu as a pest. Someone who couldn't take a hint that the person Ha Ni loved was him but he never thought he would go this far. And the fact that he had not seen it was somehow worse. He was the genius. He was the one who was supposed to be able to see and solve problems before they formed.

Except he had never truly believed Joon Gu was capable of hurting Ha Ni so he had ignored it. He thought the conversation from both him and Oh Ki Dong would be enough. The fact that he missed those warning signs and Ha Ni was currently in trouble because of it was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Seung Jo?"

He looked up at the interruption. His expression was blank but a heavy storm brewed in his eyes. He watched Ha Ni's two best friends standing nervously in the doorway with a scowl. He didn't want them. He wanted Ha Ni.

Joo Ri stared at him obviously frightened by his lack of news. "Have you heard anything- "

"No," Seung Jo snapped. "Do you think I would be still sitting here if I knew where that punk had taken her?"

They flinched at his blistering tone. Min Ah sighed and held out Ha Ni purse. "We stopped by the station where the girl turned her phone into the lost and found."

He snatched it from her angrily. "Where is Joon Gu?"

They shook their heads. "We have tried to call him numerous times but he's turned his phone off. We asked his bandmates and friends but no-one's has seen him since last night."

Seung Jo pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember to breathe. He knew it was not their fault that Ha Ni was missing but the irrational fury continued to rise in him. Increasing with each second that she was gone until he felt like exploding.

"Where would he go? Is there a place he likes? Maybe an old hangout, or an apartment?"

They shook their heads again and Seung Jo felt something break inside him. "Are you honestly telling me you don't know where he would have disappeared to?! You both have known him for four years and you can't even give me the slightest idea of where he might have taken my Ha Ni?"

Joo Ri bristled at his yelling but Min Ah put her hand on her arm. She had caught Seung Jo's use of the word my in regarding Ha Ni and understood he was not mad at them. He was simply panicked and frightened causing him to lash out.

"We will keep trying, Baek Seung Jo," She promised quietly.

He didn't respond but as they slinked back downstairs, he slammed the door loudly behind them. Seung Jo hated this… Not knowing where she was or if Joon Gu might be capable of hurting her. Not being able to think or decide was new for him and the uncertainty of his own thoughts was making the anxiety worse. Finally, he collapsed back on the bed still holding Ha Ni's purse. He lifted the clasp with shaky hands, the contents inside making the pressure behind his eyes ache with unshed tears.

It was so quintessentially Ha Ni. There was a multitude of random stuff spilling to the bottom with no order to anything. Various tones of lip gloss, her school I.D., loose papers, and her wallet. He handled each piece with great care until eventually taking out her phone to pull up her text messages.

Seung Jo frowned as he realized she had one typed to him that had never been sent. "Can you come to get me? Joon Gu is following- "

His anger spiked as he noticed the unfinished sentence, realizing this must have been the moment Joon Gu had grabbed her. Seung Jo bared his teeth at the message, clenching the phone so tightly in his hand he could hear the plastic cracking. She had been trying to reach him. Ha Ni had been frightened and someone had stopped her from getting to him.

"Ha Ni," Seung Jo breathed, clutching his head. "I will be there soon. Just hold on a little longer, okay?"

Ha Ni sat on the log rubbing her hands together. Joon Gu walked over to her with a wide grin, his arms full of sticks to add to the fire. "Here we go, you will be warm in no time."

"Joon Gu," Ha Ni yelled. "I don't want to be warm. I want to go home!"

He stopped to look at her, guilt flashing over his face by the obvious teary note in her voice. "I can't do that."

"Why?" She stood up shakily. "Please, Bong Joon Gu. This is not you."

"I can't lose you, Ha Ni." Joon Gu whispered. He met her gaze, the pleading in his eyes obvious. "You're are the one person who has always been there for me. You were my friend when no-one else would even talk to me at school. You saved me from the streets. I-" Joon Gu swallowed. "I have always loved you. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were supposed to be my wife."

Ha Ni shook her head, tears streaming down. "But I can't be that anymore, Joon Gu." She took a cautious step closer. "I think you are confusing appreciation and friendship for love. And that's okay, Joon Gu. It's okay to be confused but you have taken it too far. Please... Try to understand," she choked laying her hand on his arm gently. "I love Baek Seung Jo. And he loves me."

"No," Joon Gu shouted ripping away from her. "He doesn't love you, Ha Ni." He pointed at her, the desperation and rage making her take a quick step back. "He can't love you and treat you so indifferently. Why can't you see that? Why do still want him? I'm right here!" Joon Gu shook his head, his own tears evident. "I've always been here but you could never see past Seung Jo. Who doesn't even want you! He proposed to get back at me, Ha Ni. Well, I won't let him win. Not this time." Joon Gu threw the sticks violently into the fire. "Even if I have to keep you here forever. I'm not letting you go."

She gave a whimpered gasp as the realization that Joon Gu was serious. He was not going to come to his senses. He honestly intended to keep her hostage for as long as possible. She sat back on the log trying to get an idea of what to do next. Joon Gu had taken her to the campsite where Seung Jo and Hae Rae had worked the previous summer. Although he had taken her far out into the woods, where there was no other buildings and people were not mingling around.

Ha Ni bite her lip trying to memorize the landscape before the sun completely set. She thought she might be able to find her way through the woods to the main section of the park. If she could get to the resort, she could call Seung Jo.

She carefully moved the canister of water behind her, hiding it behind the brush while Joon Gu wasn't looking. Then decided to sit quietly, hoping to keep him unaware of her plan. After another hour had passed, Joon Gu seemed to have calmed down. His body language relaxing once more and keeping a tentative half eye on her.

"Would you like some food?" Joon Gu asked hopefully. "I brought your favorite."

"No, thank you," Ha Ni murmured. "Although some water would be nice."

He nodded emphatically but as he looked around not seeing the canister, his brow knitted together in confusion. "I must have left it in the car… Wait here." Joon Gu smiled at her. "I will go get it."

She nodded, watching him jog back to the vehicle parked down the trail. Once he faded from sight, Ha Ni bolted towards the thick of the trees.

The darkness seemed worse in the heavy forest and her fear of the dark never seemed more evident but she forced herself to take a deep breath. Her heart racing to the sound of her feet slapping against the uneven terrain. She heard Joon Gu calling her name and pushed herself into a harder sprint. All she had to do was get to the main section of the campsite. Help would be there. Seung Jo would come. She only had to reach a phone.

The need to get to Seung Jo, to hear his voice made Ha Ni cry out. She stopped to catch her breath, her ribs aching from the mad run. "Seung Jo. I need to get to Seung Jo." Ha Ni repeated, trying to tell her body to keep moving.

She looked around and her eyes widened. It was so dark and there was no light in the distance telling her if she was even getting close to civilization. There were only thick trees and overwhelming black sky.

She wrapped her coat tightly around herself, wondering which way to go when the snapping of branches vibrated around her. "Oh Ha Ni," Joon Gu shouted. "Where are you?"

New fear ran up her spine and she took back off into a hard run. Her head was spinning and the only thing she could think of was getting away. Ha Ni risked a quick look over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't gaining on her when her foot stumbled on a rock. She gasped as it slipped off the edge and despite trying to catch herself, her body tumbled off right after it. There was the brief sensation of flying and then nothing but engulfing darkness.

Joon Gu ran his hand over his hair. He had been searching for Ha Ni for over two hours and there was no sign of her. He had even driven back to the main hotel on-site but nobody remembered seeing her. It was now almost midnight and temperatures were rapidly dropping. Remembering her thin coat, Joon Gu bowed his head. And although he could hardly bring himself to do it, he pulled out his phone with trembling fingers.

"Oh, Baek Seung Jo."

Soon there was a rush of headlights flooding the area and Joon Gu blinked at the bright light. Seung Jo drove up first with his brother sitting anxiously in the passenger seat. Ha Ni's family and various friends coming up behind them. Joon Gu watched Seung Jo calmly put the car in park and climb out. The indignation filling his chest at the sight of his cool demeanor. He didn't even look the least bit concerned by the news of Ha Ni going missing.

"I knew it." Joon Gu grumbled under his breath. "I knew you didn't really love her."

Seung Jo strode purposefully towards him, his family hurrying after him. Joon Gu opened his mouth to tell him exactly what he thought of him but before he could get the words out, Seung Jo punched him square in the jaw. It was a harsh blow that staggered the bigger man down.

"You bastard." Seung Jo grabbed his collar, yanking him back to his feet. He punched him again and again, his tight control fleeing with each hit. For the first time, Joon Gu saw how truly enraged Baek Seung Jo was regarding Ha Ni and a spark of fear shot through him.

"Hyung," Eun Jo cried alarmed, but his brother didn't seem to hear him. Soo Chang attempted to grab his son while Oh Ki Dong tried to pull Joon Gu away from the raining blows but Seung Jo could not be contained. He only kept stalking menacingly for Bong Joon Gu who was crawling on the ground moaning in pain.

It wasn't until he heard the soothing call from his mother that his murderous focus lessened. Geum Hee rushed in front of him and cupped his face. "Stop, Seung Jo. Stop this now."

He let out a shaky breath, his eyes locking onto hers. She stared at him unblinking. "This won't help you find Ha Ni."

Seung Jo didn't move for a moment but as she kept her gaze steady with understanding, he finally nodded. He stepped away and Geum Hee moved protectively in front of him while she faced Joon Gu. Her stance reminding Seung Jo of a mother lion in front of her cub.

With Seung Jo returned to his senses, Joon Gu slowly got to his feet, his nose bleeding heavily and his eyes downcast. Everyone was glaring at him furiously. Even Joo Ri and Min Ah looked disgusted at the sight of him.

"Where is Ha Ni?" Ki Dong asked pleadingly. "Where is my daughter, Joon Gu?"

"I-I don't know," Joon Gu said shamefully. "She ran away while I was getting water from the car. She went into the woods and… I can't find her. I thought she made it back to the resort." Joon Gu hurried on as they paled at the news. "But no-one has seen her there either."

"When was this?" Geum Hee demanded sharply. "How long has she been gone?"

Joon Gu winced, "Almost three or four hours now."

"What?" Seung Jo snarled, his eyes darkening dangerously. "You called me less than an hour ago. Are you telling me that she has been missing for most of the night and you only now called for help?" Seung Jo lunged for the young cook again but his mother and brother grabbed him before he could make contact. "This is all your fault. Ha Ni is lost out there and in danger because of you!"

"No!" Joon Gu roared back. "I love her. I only wanted to give her the space to think. To show her how much I loved her- "

"You don't love her." Seung Jo said coldly, a rare expression of hatred on his face. "If you did, you would have accepted her decision when she told you she was marrying me. You were the one who didn't want to lose, Joon Gu. Not me. That's why you did all this. It had nothing to do with loving her."

He took a step closer and lowered his voice for Joon Gu's ears only. "Now, I am going to go find her and you better pray she is all right because if anything has happened to Ha Ni, nothing will stop me from killing you."

Without waiting to see his acceptance of the very real threat, Seung Jo pushed harshly past him into the woods. His family and friends grabbing their flashlights and materials to help him search. Min Ah and Joo Ri didn't even acknowledge Joon Gu as they followed Seung Jo. Oh Ki Dong stopped to look at the young man he had always liked and no longer recognized.

"You did all of this, Joon Gu." Ha Ni's father looked sad and terrified. "Why?"

"I-"Joon Gu started to explain but then collapsed to the ground. "I don't know. It was like someone else was controlling me. All I could think about was Ha Ni walking down the aisle to Seung Jo and not me. Her waking up in the morning and smiling at him… I couldn't see or think of anything else."

"But she has never been yours." Ki Dong told him him. "She has always belonged to him. We all saw it from the moment they laid eyes on each other. We all knew and so did you. You just refused to accept it. Even when Ha Ni told you. This heartbreak is your own making Joon Gu. I only hope my daughter is not suffering the consequences from it."

Joon Gu didn't answer as they all walked past him without another word, his sobs filling the night.

Baek Seung Jo quickly split up the search party. From the moment he got Joon Gu's call that Ha Ni was gone, his fear had reached new heights. He knew these woods from the weeks of working here. He knew how dangerous they could be and he fervently hoped she was simply lost and not injured.

"Eun Jo, you go with Yoon Ha Rae. She knows the trails the best after me." His brother nodded, determination to find Ha Ni filling his face. "Mom, dad you stay with Ki Dong. Min Ah and Joo Ri go with Kyung Soo Sunbae."

"What about you?" Geum Hee asked with a nervous glance to her son. She knew he was only holding on by a thread and didn't know how well he would do on his own.

Seung Jo shook his head impatiently. "I'm fine. I did a lot of star walks for guests over the summer." He held up his walkie-talkie. "Stay in touch and when you find her, don't try and move her or anything. Even if she looks fine. You never- "He trailed off with a gulp but quickly masked it. "Never mind. Just call me first."

They all nodded and headed into different directions.

Ha Ni could hear the noise of the forest but couldn't get bring herself to open her eyes. It was like being underwater, the buzzing feeling in her ears and the awareness of her limbs but they were too heavy to move. There was something cold underneath her that she vaguely recognized as rock.

Ha Ni remembered Joon Gu following her and she knew she needed to get up. To get away so she could reach Seung Jo. Except when she tried to force her limbs to respond to the command, a horrific pain shot up her leg and she bit on her lip to keep from screaming. The darkness swimming over her eyes once more before pulling her back under.

Hae Ra held onto Eun Jo as they navigated slowly over the rocky terrain. "Careful," she told him softly. "There are a lot of cliffs in this section. They go into some pretty deep ravines."

Eun Jo nodded but as the information sunk in, his eyes widened. "Cliffs… Ha Ni!"

"What?" Hae Ra asked confused especially as the young boy swirled in a circle. A fresh desperation making his movements frantic.

"Ha Ni! Ha Ni!" He continued to shout as he ran to the side, looking all around with a new sense of dread. Hae Ra catching his meaning hurriedly followed him, shining her light over the edge. They had not even thought to look into the ravines when they first started searching for her.

Eun Jo went to the other side but not seeing anything he began to move away but then his light caught something reflecting brightly and he tightened his focus. Following the beam, Eun Jo's stomach fell and he dropped to his knees, his loud cry making Hae Ra pull him back in a panic.

"Ha Ni!" He pointed straight down and Hae Ra peered over his shoulder, her bright flashlight joining his. She gave a horrified gasp at the image that greeted her. Ha Ni was flat on her stomach, her body twisted in a weird angle and she wasn't moving. She was sprawled over a rock that jutted out slightly from the edge of the cliff. It was extremely narrow and if Ha Ni woke up and even breathed wrong, she would go tumbling over.

"Ha Ni," Eun Jo yelled again but Hae Ra slapped her hand over his mouth. "No. If she jumps in surprise or moves to fast, she will fall."

She peered over the edge into the dark abyss below. Knowing the only reason Ha Ni was even alive at all was because of the narrow ledge catching her.

"If she rolls any further…" Hae Ra didn't continue but Eun Jo caught her meaning and quickly went still.

"Get, Seung Jo." She barked, her mind automatically switching into survival mode. "The walkies won't work this far out. Go back to the center and call him. Get him here quickly. Tell him we are east of the resort where the river begins to descend to the falls. Go!"

Eun Jo scrambled up and bolted back to where his family was searching. Hae Ra got on her stomach and looked down to assess Ha Ni. She was too far away to make out if she was breathing or if she had any significant injuries.

Thankfully, it only took about ten minutes before she heard the mad feet of Seung Jo joining her. He looked over the cliff and seeing Ha Ni sprawled over the rock, his face went gray while his limbs shook violently. Hae Ra quickly steadied him so he wouldn't tumble down after her.

"Is she-?" Seung Jo started to ask but couldn't bring himself to finish the horrifying question. Hae Ra shook her head emphatically. "No. I'm sure she's fine. We have to get her out of there though."

He nodded, trying to stay calm. "Right… Where's the rope. I will-"

"Stop, Hyung," Baek Eun Jo called already wrapping the thick rope around himself. "I'm going."

"What? No," Seung Jo began but the sharp narrowing of his brother's eyes made him go silent. "I am the only one small enough to get down there and back up," Eun Jo reminded him harshly. "We don't have the man power to lift both your weight and Ha Ni's."

"Eun Jo," Geum Hee protested but he fastened the helmet on determinedly. "There is no time to argue. I will be fine."

Seung Jo swallowed against the lump in his throat. Besides Ha Ni, Eun Jo was the most important person in his life. It went against all his instincts to put him in danger. Except, he knew his brother was right. Out of all of them, he was the best person to reach Ha Ni.

Seung Jo stepped forward and tightened the rope around his waist. "If you get into trouble, give this a hard tug." He told him in a low voice. "We will pull you right back up."

Eun Jo nodded and without the slightest bit of hesitation let Hae Ra and Seung Jo begin to propel him down. He went slowly following their strict instructions on where to put his feet. After what felt like an eternity, he finally touched the jutting rock.

It was slightly wider than it had looked from up above and he was able to squeeze in behind her. Once his feet were grounded, Eun Jo frantically knelt beside her, his shaking fingers stroking her skin.

"Ha Ni," he said fearfully. Alarmed by how cold her skin was. He scanned her clothes with wide eyes. She had a thin coat, dress, and stockings that were ripped from the fall. They were not thick enough to protect her from the biting wind or prolonged time in the freezing air. Suddenly more worried about hypothermia or frostbite than anything else, Eun Jo whispered her name again. "Come on, Noona. Please…"

At his pleading cry, Ha Ni stirred and Eun Jo grabbed her shoulder ensuring she didn't roll off. "Ha Ni?"

"Eun Jo?" She whimpered, her eyes opening slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Eun Jo laughed so relieved to hear her voice. "Because pabo, you decided not to watch where you are going and fell off a cliff."

"Oh. Sorry," Ha Ni mumbled and Eun Jo noticed she was about to lose conscience again. "No. Stay awake, Ha Ni. We need to get you out of here." He pulled the extra harness out of his bag. "Can you stand?"

She shook her head. "My leg."

"What?"

"My leg," Ha Ni repeated tearfully.

Eun Jo turned his flashlight and the sight of her leg almost made him throw up. It was grotesquely bent out of shape leaving no doubt it was severely broken. Plus, it looked like some of her bone had poked out through her skin. Eun Jo mentally calculated how long she had been missing and cringed at the amount of pain she must be in.

"It's okay, Noona." He tried to think of a new plan but realized there was no way Ha Ni would be able to stand or climb herself and he was not strong enough to carry her. With a heavy heart, he bent over her her ear. "Don't move, okay. I will be back. I promise."

Ha Ni agreed with a moan and Eun Jo gave a hard tug on the extended rope. Seung Jo began pulling as he made the climb back up and the fear on his little brother's face once he got closer was enough to take ten years off his life.

"Ha Ni?" Geum Hee called out as Eun Jo reached the top. "Is she all right?"

Eun Jo took a deep breath. "She's barely conscious and her skin is ice cold. We don't have much time left to get her out. Hypothermia has already started. But- " Eun Jo finally looked over to Seung Jo. "It's her leg that's the problem right now. It is badly broken, Hyung. I think it's a compound fracture. There is no way she will be able to climb on her own."

Seung Jo crouched down to his haunches, his gaze far off while everyone around him hollered in concern. They were all speaking over one another and yelling various plans to lift her out.

Seung Jo didn't respond to any of it though. He knew what they needed to do but it was the last thing he wanted. In fact, everything in him was protesting loudly against the idea but as another blast of freezing wind cut through his thick coat, he closed his eyes with a deep sigh

"Eun Jo, hurry and get Bong Joon Gu."

"What?" They all shouted simultaneously but Seung Jo simply began gathering his equipment together. "I'm going to have go down there and carry her out. He's the only one strong enough to help Kyung Soo pull us both back up."

"But Hyung-"

"Go get him, Eun Jo."

Despite not liking the order, his brother took off running to the lone campsite. Seung Jo clipped on his harness ignoring his families demands to know what he was thinking. He just looked down the cliff once more to where Ha Ni lay motionless.

Her black hair gleamed sharply against the cold stone. Her face was pale and he forced himself not to shine the light on her leg. He didn't think he could see the break and stay in control of the rising panic. So, he pulled on his helmet and doing what he did best concerning Ha Ni, he buried his emotions deep within him.

By the time Eun Jo returned with Joon Gu, Seung Jo was calm and steady. His eyes were bright with protective fire and he made his way to the edge. He tossed the extra rope over to Joon Gu with a stern nod. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go! There will be another chapter after this and then the epilogue. Let me know what you all think!

Seung Jo double-checked his harness as Bong Joon Gu ran over and looked down to where Ha Ni lay unconscious. "Ha Ni," he moaned tearfully.

Seung Jo pushed him back, not wanting Joon Gu's eyes on her even for a second. "Let me be clear here." He told him menacingly. "The only reason you are here right now is because I don't have any other choice. After that, you are going to stay the hell away from her." He lifted his head to make sure Bong Joon Gu heard him clearly. "Once I get back up this cliff with Ha Ni, I never want to see you again."

Bong Joon Gu's eyes flashed with both regret and anger but he didn't respond. He only grabbed the rope along with Kyung Soo and Hae Ra both of whom looked at him with disgust. Seung Jo ignored the tension and refocused his attention to the group. "Hurry and grab me the supplies to take down for a splint."

"No Hyung," Eun Jo shook his head emphatically. "There was barely enough room for me and Ha Ni. You won't be able to put the splint on her down there. She's too close to the edge."

Seung Jo nodded but inwardly cursed. It would be more painful for her without a splint but Eun Jo was right. It would too dangerous to try and strap her leg until they got back to the top. "Then have one made and prepared for when I get back with her." He turned to his mother. "Is the ambulance on its way?"

Geum Hee tearfully held up her phone. "Yes, I finally got enough of a signal to get through."

"Good." Seung Jo didn't spare any of them another glance and began his propel his way down. Hae Ra calling out instructions since he was only able to go by his instincts in the pitch-black night. Joon Gu and Kyung Soo holding the rope carefully. Finally, he reached the ledge and yelled for slack from the two men. He turned slowly, being hyper-aware of his feet until he got his flashlight out of his bag getting his first full view of her.

"Ha Ni," Seung Jo breathed in disbelief at the sight of her. Her skin was icy pale, her lips had a tint of blue and her face was bruised from where she had hit the rock. He knelt and ran a trembling hand over her throat. The weak flutter of her pulse hit him as strong as a lightning bolt and he let out a small moan of relief.

Ha Ni's eyes fluttered. "Eun Jo?"

"It's me." Seung Jo mumbled and he could see her trying to focus. "Seung Jo?"

He nodded stroking her hair. "Yeah."

Ha Ni whimpered thankfully. The relief running through her so great she no longer cared if she lived or not. "I'm so glad you're here."

Sensing she was about to pass out again, Seung Jo began talking easily as he slipped off his backpack to pull out the extra harness and rope. "Ha Ni, what am I going to do with you? I leave you alone for a few hours and you somehow manage to get both kidnapped and fall off a cliff."

"I'm sorry."

He gave a dramatic sigh as he carefully maneuvered around her. "You know, it's a good thing I am marrying you. If for no other reason than to make sure you can't get into any more trouble.

"Seung Jo," Ha Ni mumbled. "Please, I'm so tired."

His concern spiked at the weakness in her voice understanding she was losing what little strength she had left. He grabbed his penlight to check her pupils with a wince. At the very least she had a concussion. Then with a deep breath turned his light to her leg, his stomach plummeting instantly.

"Shit." Seung Jo cursed darkly. Realizing the amount of pain she currently in was enough to make him sick but knowing he was about to double it hit him hard. He leaned over and confirmed Eun Jo's belief of a compound fracture. Her bone had broken through the skin at the shin.

"Shit." He repeated loudly breaking through Ha Ni's daze. She started to move but the pain sent a shock through her and she groaned in terror.

Seeing her about to slide off the edge, Seung Jo frantically grabbed her. "No," He barked. "Don't move." He looked over the ledge where she had begun to roll. It led straight down to about a fifty-foot drop straight into the river. "Stay still. "We've got to get you out of here."

Ha Ni shook her head. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Seung Jo assured her calmly. He did his best not to jostle her as he wrapped the rope around her waist. "Never thought I would say this but keep talking to me."

"What?" Ha Ni asked confused as she laid her face back into the cool stone. "Talk to me," he said again. "Tell me about your story."

"What story."

"The story you wrote for Professor Choi." Seung Jo moved and acted like they were at dinner instead of a ledge where one wrong move would send them both to their deaths. "I still haven't been able to read it myself yet. I've been a little busy rescuing you."

"It's about a gh-ghost." Ha Ni stuttered as his hands moved gently over her body, checking for other injuries. "He died in some ancient war but still lives in his families home. His last grandchild finally sold it and a new woman moves in. Determined to make her leave- "She gasped as he accidentally brushed against her leg and heard him mumble a quick apology. "A ghost huh? Why does that not surprise me?"

Ha Ni didn't answer and he took a deep breath. It was time to lift her so he could strap her to his chest and begin their descent back up. He bent down to kiss her softly. "This is going to hurt."

"Okay." Ha Ni agreed but fat tears rolled down her cheeks in preparation. He nodded keeping his expression blank and putting his hands under her arms lifted her in one strong pull. Her scream filled the forest with such a horrifying wail that everyone waiting above instantly froze at the sound. She let out another horrific cry as Seung Jo moved her once more and began securing her to him.

Geum Hee buried her face into her husband's chest. Shakes racking her body while Soo Chang silently held her close, his own cheeks wet. Eun Jo covered his ears unable to stand the sound of it while Hae Ra clutched Kyung Soo's hand, her own cool composure slipping with quiet tears.

She began to move to Ki Dong who had fallen to his knees but from the corner of her eye she noticed that Joon Gu had dropped his grip on the rope with a distressed gasp.

"No." Ha Rae hissed furiously and yanked his hand back up. "Don't you dare. This is your doing Bong Joon Gu. Now get Oh Ha Ni back up this cliff right now or I swear I will take care of you myself."

Seung Jo acted like he couldn't hear Ha Ni as she cried and begged for him to stop. He simply continued to strap them both into the harness. She sobbed incoherently while trying to stay upright on her good leg, the other one dangling helplessly. Her head flopped and he tapped her cheek. "No, stay awake." Seung Jo ordered fiercely although he hated himself for it.

While the pain would be less if she was unconscious, it would be easier for the others to pull them if she wasn't a complete dead weight. He finished putting her in and then wrapping his one arm tightly around her waist, gave the signal for them to start pulling. Since he was carrying her, he couldn't help them by climbing so it would be a slower process than it had been going down.

Joon Gu, Kyung Soo, Ha Rae, and even Joo Ri pulled with all their strength and although they were moving, it was slowly going. There was sharp tug causing Ha Ni to scream again with a desperate plea for them to stop. Although, Seung Jo kept his expression neutral, the sound of her in such distress and her begging him to make it all go away was cutting him as deeply as a knife.

Suddenly a strong wind blew through making the rope twist and Ha Ni's broken leg slammed into the side of the cliff. Seung Jo clutched her as she gargled spastmatically with a few uneven gasps before stopping completely and his eyes widened by the sudden slack of her body. "Ha Ni!" His voice revealing his panic for the first time since they started the rescue. "Ha Ni!"

At her lack of response, Seung Jo yelled furiously to the others. "Get us up now!"

Ki Dong was so terrified he couldn't move but Soo Chang began to rush forward to help but Eun Jo quickly shouted at him. "No, dad. Your heart."

Geum Hee grabbed her husband who looked devastated by his inability to help but his younger son was right. His heart was still weak and it only makes matters worse if he had another attack right now. Eun Jo ran over instead and began pulling as Kyung Soo counted to three once more.

Hae Rae planted her feet and with one last burst of energy, the group finally saw the top of Seung Jo's helmet. "Eun Jo," she yelled as Kyung Soo and Joon Gu grabbed the two and maneuvered them back to solid ground. "Run and get the ambulance. Tell them we got her."

Eun Jo took off with Geum Hee and Min Ah to find the paramedics. Seung Jo quickly released Ha Ni and Kyung Soo helped lower her to the grass. "Ha Ni," Seung Jo muttered kneeling next to her. "Come on, wake up. Talk to me."

Hae Ra rushed over with her first aid kit but halted as she took in the young woman. She looked like a corpse. Her leg was gruesomely broken but more than that, her skin was gray and waxy. Hae Ra honestly didn't believe she was still alive. She felt for a heartbeat with terrifying dread but was relieved to find it although weak still beating. However, at the touch of her icy skin, Ha Rae became alarmed for a whole new reason.

"She's too cold." She muttered to Seung Jo who nodded with a grimace. "She has been out here for almost five hours now."

"Ha Ni," Ki Dong whispered tearfully over his daughter. "Please wake up."

"Where is the splint?" Joon Gu asked in a panic. "We can carry her to the campsite and meet the-"

"No," Seung Jo broke in coldly. "Her leg is too badly broke to be jostled anymore."

"Yah!" Joon Gu shouted. "At least put another coat on her!" But as he began to lay his on top of her, Seung Jo grabbed his wrist in a crushing grip. "She has hypothermia. You can't warm her up too fast. It will shock her heart." He stood up and faced Joon Gu, the cracks in his calm façade beginning to show. "I told you to leave. That I didn't want to see you again after I returned with her."

"I-I can't…" Joon Gu cried in anguish. "Not until I know she's all right."

"All right?" Seung Jo clenched his teeth and pointed to Ha Ni on the ground. "This is because of you! Do not get that, Bong Joon Gu? You kidnapped her. She ran away because you scared her. She fell running from you!"

Joon Gu shook his head defensively. "Don't say that. Please don't say that." He started to reach for Ha Ni but Seung Jo grabbed him and brought him close. The dark violence in his eyes proving to the young chef that the only reason Baek Seung Jo had not actually killed him was from sheer will. "Don't even think about touching her again. Now for the last time. Get the hell out."

He let go with a hard shove and Joon Gu walked slowly backward. He desperately searched for understanding or even a sense of sympathy but he only saw the hardened faces of Ha Ni's friends and the disdain from the two fathers. "Leave." Soo Chang emphasized quietly standing protectively over Ki Dong and his daughter. "Now."

"I'm sorry, Ha Ni." Joon Gu croaked out before bolting away as the others came rushing back with the paramedics who immediately took over. Although they were forced to work around Seung Jo who refused to step away from her side.

"We have to move," The one paramedic told Seung Jo once they had her strapped her to the board. "We are taking her Seoul General hospital. We are going have to airlift her though."

Seung Jo whipped his head to stare at them in disbelief. His heart beating in his throat. "Is she that bad?"

They two men exchanged glances. "Right now we simply need to get her there as quickly as possible."

They didn't wait for a reply before carrying her out to where they had told the chopper to meet them. Seung Jo stood frozen as Ha Ni faded from his sight but Geum Hee wrapped her arm around her son's shoulder in a strong grip. "Come on." She moved them forward determinedly. "Ha Ni will be mad if you are not the first thing she sees when she wakes up."

The beeping of the machine seemed twice as loud as it should, Seung Jo reflected annoyed. However, he listened to it carefully since it was the only proof that Ha Ni was actually alive. He stared at her hoping for even a twitch but she didn't move. She just remained motionless with no sign that she was even aware he was there.

He leaned forward taking her hand into his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. They had arrived at the hospital only fifteen minutes after the helicopter thanks to Seung Jo's insane driving. After he had blown through his third red light, Eun Jo had eventually bellowed at him from the passenger seat that it wouldn't matter if Ha Ni is was okay or not because they were all going to be dead.

When they finally arrived, they already rolled Ha Ni into surgery for her leg. Seung Jo paced relentlessly during those two hours, inwardly arguing with himself on if he had done the right thing by getting her from the ledge like he had. Maybe he should have waited for the paramedics? Maybe they should have called an official rescue team?

No matter how much his family assured him and despite knowing he had not had a choice; he couldn't shake the memory of her screaming horribly in pain. Begging him to stop and to just leave her there. Then the moment when he saw her leg about to crash into the side of the rocks and knowing he couldn't stop it. The sound her gurgled breathing once she did hit and the feeling of helpless and terror which had yet to fade.

He leaned into his mother who never once left his side and breathed in her strength while they waited for news. Geum Hee refused to speak of anything but a full recovery for Ha Ni giving him some hope.

Finally, the Doctor had come and said they were able to fix her leg. It had been a bad break but thankfully, it had been clean so they were able to reset the bones without a problem. She would need a lot of physical therapy but there was no reason to believe her ability to walk normally would be hindered. Doctor Park said it must have still been weak from the time she got hit by the car which is why it snapped that way.

Ha Ni also had a severe concussion and three cracked ribs. Plus, her lung had been punctured by one of them during the climb. They had fixed it but were monitoring it for any more problems. But it was the hypothermia they were mostly concerned about right now. They placed her on heated air and special blankets to warm her body up slowly. Not wanting to shock her organs or distress her heart. However, they didn't know what the lasting effects would be so it was officially a waiting game.

_"It's going to be a long night." Doctor Park told him and Ki Dong carefully. "Although, I will tell you it's remarkable how well she is doing after everything she's been through. However, she's not out of the danger yet. The only thing we can do though at this point is to keep an eye on her and see how her body responds." He paused to look at Seung Jo. "I will tell you though if you had waited even ten more minutes, we probably wouldn't have gotten to her in time and she would have froze to death." He clasped his shoulder firmly until Seung Jo met his eye. "You did well tonight. She has a good chance."_

"A chance," Seung Jo mumbled as he continued to sit beside her while she slept. "I'm telling you right now, Oh Ha Ni. You are going to do better than a fucking chance." His eyes gleamed with unshed tears as he took in the sight of her hooked to the machines and the special blanket locking in warm air which floated over her.

"Otherwise I will never forgive you," Seung Jo snapped hotly. "I am not nearly nice or good enough not to blame you for dying or something stupid like that. Not to mention, I will kill Bong Joon Gu and will spend the rest of my life in prison. So, for both our sakes Ha Ni, open your damn eyes."

He waited a beat but there was no reaction to his impassioned speech. He bowed his head, his thumb rubbing over her pulse. "By the way, Mom found us a venue. We are to be married Wednesday." Seung Jo continued in a lighter tone. "Although, that we may have to delay it since I would prefer you walking down the aisle to me instead of whatever clumsy attempt you make at crutches. So, we can wait until your physical therapy begins and you're back on your feet."

He grinned. "However, don't think I am planning on sleeping by myself during that period. But I will let you explain that one to your father. On second thought... Maybe it would be better for us to keep the apartment and live there. "

The beeping only continued and he let out a shaky breath. "Come on Ha Ni. You know how much I hate talking. Wake up and help me out here." As she remained silent, Seung Jo stood up abruptly to stare out the window. He closed his eyes remembering yesterday morning at the apartment with Ha Ni. She was wearing nothing but his t-shirt and sitting crossed-legged on the bed.

"_Seung Jo," Ha Ni called as she worked on her tablet while he tried to find his shoes. "Professor Choi sent me an email saying he needs my final draft of the story in order to submit it for publication."_

_"Okay," Seung Jo muttered from under the bed. "So send it to him."_

_She bite her lip nervously. "I haven't really had the time to finish my edits though. What if- "_

_"Ha Ni," He interrupted with a laugh. "Would you relax. It will be fine."_

_"I know but..." She trailed off with a sigh. "I have never let anyone read my writings before let alone have all of Parang see it. What if everyone hates it?"_

_Seung Jo saw the nerves on her face which struck him strange since he had never seen Ha Ni care so much about a school project. "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"_

_Ha Ni blushed with a shrug. "A little."_

_He stretched out lazily beside her. "Professor Choi would not have recommended it for submission if he didn't think it was good, Ha Ni. Send the rest in."_

_She shook her head. "No. Not yet. I need more time to polish it first."_

_"Ha Ni- "_

_"Just a little more," Ha Ni hurried on ignoring his exasperated tone. "Then I want Min Ah to help with some illustrations and-" She gave a surprised yelp as he grabbed her foot with a roll of his eyes and dragged her into his lap._

_"Send him the story and quit worrying about it. I will look over it tonight and point out any mistakes. I wanted to read it first anyway. Also, that's a new rule going forward," Seung Jo said sternly. "Any story you write in the future, no-one is allowed to read it before me. Including Professor Choi."_

_Ha Ni smiled at him tenderly. "Really?"_

_He nodded firmly, running his hand over her thigh, kneading her sore muscles. He chuckled slightly at her low moan as she sank boneless into him. "Send it in."_

_"All right," Ha Ni sighed. "But you're cheating."_

_"Cheating?" Seung Jo switched to her other leg. "This isn't cheating. I'm having a conversation with my wife."_

_Ha Ni felt a burst of happiness inside at his casual wording. Although they had not had their ceremony yet, both Seung Jo and Ha Ni viewed themselves already married. "You're not playing fair. You know I will do anything you ask when you're touching me like that."_

_He raised his brow. "Anything?"_

_She nodded with a giggle as he pushed her on to the flat of her back and rose above her. His hands wandering higher on her body. Seung Jo lowered his head and brushed mouth against hers but still didn't sink fully down despite her straining to reach him. "Nope. Not until you agree to my terms."_

_"Seung Jo," She groaned lifting her hips but he didn't budge. He tucked his lips to her ear. "Say it."_

_"Fine. I will email the story to Professor Choi tomorrow."_

_"And?"_

_"And from now you get all the first and only reads." Ha Ni sighed into his mouth. He smirked satisfied but right when she was starting to arch from the touch of his fingers on her skin, he lunged them into her side and tickled her ribs. "No, don't!" She cried with laughter and tried to roll away but was quickly pinned. The sound of her delighted giggling filling the small apartment. "If you don't stop, I will never cook for you again."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"Seung Jo!"_

It seemed like forever ago now, Seung Jo reflected as he took in the busy streets of Seoul outside the hospital. He reached into his bag for the paper and settled himself back into the chair to read her story. It sucked him in and he was surprised by well she painted a scene. Her characters had strong dialogue and he could see why Professor Choi had recommended it for publication.

He smiled at the snarky comment from the ghost who was standing behind her heroine. She had moved into his ancestral home and despite the fact, she couldn't see or hear him, he felt the need to comment on all her terrible knick-knacks and furniture she was dragging inside the house.

Seung Jo put down the paper and picked up her hand again. "It's good, Ha Ni. It's really good." He stroked her wrist. "Now, wake up and tell me the rest."

Once again there was nothing but the incessant beeping. Seung Jo sighed frustrated but then she suddenly squeezed his fingers. His eyes widened and he bolted to his feet to lean over the bed. "Ha Ni?"

"Seung Jo?" She mumbled her eyes fluttering heavily. "Is that you?"

"Ha Ni," he said in deep relief. "You're awake."

She tried to focus but her head was swimming and her body was throbbing although the pain seemed distant. More like the memory of it rather than something she currently felt. She tried to speak but it was difficult to get her brain to even form the words.

He placed his forehead on her chest with a grateful murmer. They laid there quietly until Seung Jo was able to pull himself back together. He sat up to kiss her properly being careful not to interfere with her tubes.

"What happened?" Ha Ni mumbled groggily.

"How much do you remember?" Seung Jo asked worriedly.

Ha Ni licked her lips as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Not much. I remember running because-" She trailed off, her breathing becoming labored. "It was Joon Gu. He was chasing me and I-I"

"Shhh," Seung Jo cupped her face with a shake of his head. "It's okay, Ha Ni. It's over."

"Did he catch me?" Ha Ni cried in alarm. "He was behind me. It was dark and-"

"No, Ha Ni." He broke in harshly and somehow the familiar coldness in his voice comforted her. "I found Bong Joon Gu. I got to you. You're safe."

She finally relaxed but he could tell she was fading fast again. "Why don't you get some rest? We will talk more later."

"Okay." She clutched at him as he began to get up. "Will you stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Seung Jo assured her. "I promise."

She nodded closing her eyes. "I love you."

He kissed the inside of her palm in reply, his panic easing slightly as he watched her drift back off. She had woken up. She had spoken to him. That was enough for now.

He pushed the call button to tell the nurse and ask her to relay the message to his family in the waiting room. They were probably going crazy but Ha Ni was only allowed one visitor at a time and Seung Jo refused to leave. So they were being forced to wait outside. He briefly allowed Ki Dong to come in earlier but only for a few minutes since he couldn't stand being separated from her very long.

Plus, after noticing the wane look on his future father-in-law, Seung Jo had ordered both him and Soo Chang home. Only his mother and Eun Jo remained behind along with Joo Ri and Min Ah.

The nurse adjusted her I.V. sending him an understanding smile. "It's a good sign that she woke up. Even briefly."

He grunted in agreement, his gaze never leaving Oh Ha Ni's face. "Your mother wanted to know if you needed some food or a cup of coffee?"

He shook his head. She tilted her head to the couch behind him, "There are some extra blankets in the bench. Get some sleep."

"Not yet."

Used to seeing concerned husbands and lovers waiting to make sure their significant other was okay, Yoon Ji Won was not surprised by his inability to leave her side. Even if it was only to go to the other side of the room. She finished administrating the last of the medicine before leaving them alone once again. Seung Jo sighed in relief at the quiet, his eyes becoming heavy. He laid his head on her stomach letting the rise and fall of her belly prove to him she was still alive and soothe him into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So we made it to the last chapter of this one. I am planning on a long epilogue though to wrap everything up. Then I am going to finish my Woo Bin story and write another SeOul fic, then I might do a lighthearted Playful Kiss fic since both of these have been been a little darker. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoy and please let know what you think! Reviews keep me motivated to keep writing.

Baek Seung Jo felt the soft brushing of fingers in his hair, his eyes still too heavy for him to open right away so he simply laid there enjoying the sensation. He shifted slightly and felt a twinge of pain in his lower back and realized he was not in bed but rather laying over one.

Seun Jo blinked trying to get his bearings but noticing the blue blanket of Ha Ni's hospital bed, his memory of last night came flooding back. He raised his head slowy, meeting the tired gaze of Ha Ni.

"Hi."

"Hi," Seung Jo said quietly, pleased to see her awake. "How are you feeling?"

She tried to smile but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "Not great."

Seung Jo nodded to her leg in the sling. "Your leg?"

"Yeah," Ha Ni sighed wearily. "The doctor came in a little while ago. He thinks the threat from my hypothermia has passed. They will take me off the heated oxygen soon."

Seung Jo visibly sank in relief at the news, but then he frowned. "The doctor came in, you should have woken me."

"I didn't want to bother you," Ha Ni told him quietly. "You looked so worn out."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about me right now. What else did he say?"

"He said the pain with my leg will probably last for a while, especially once I start my physical therapy but he doesn't think I will have any lasting complications." Ha Ni blinked harshly, trying to keep the tears at bay, the horrific memory of the pain from Seung Jo having to lift her off that ledge still fresh. Sensing the direction of her thoughts, he moved to sit on the bed. His expression was steady, calming her instantly.

"You will be fine. I will help you."

"I know." She took a deep breath before telling him the rest. "My ribs will heal on their own but the puncture in my lung still needs to be monitored so it will be a few days before the move me out of ICU."

"Okay," Seung Jo stroked her cheek. "Do you need anything?"

"No, but is my dad all right?"

Seung Jo smiled, "he's fine. I sent him home last night to get some rest but my mom called him to tell him you had awakened. He's waiting with the others right now."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course," Seung Jo leaned up to press a kiss to her forehead. "I will go get him."

"Wait," Ha Ni grabbed his hand before he could move. He stopped at the sight of tears welling in her eyes. "I-I" She shook her head trying to get her thoughts together. "I'm sorry."

Seung Jo slowly sat back on the bed, his face wary. "Why are you sorry? This wasn't your fault."

"I ran," Ha Ni whispered. "I thought I could get to the hotel and call you. It was dark and I didn't know the woods. But all I could think about was getting to you. I was so-so." She choked on the words, tears flowing heavily now. "I was so scared although I knew Joon Gu wouldn't hurt me. Not really. I should have waited. I should have left in the morning or waited for you to find me." Ha Ni's shoulders shook with heavy sobs, "It's my fault, I fell off that cliff. I wasn't looking where I was going and- "

"Ha Ni," Seung Jo grabbed her face, "Stop it."

She shook her head frantically, her breath coming too hard and fast. He forced her to look at him. "Ha Ni, you're having a panic attack. I need you to take a take deep breath." He waited for a long beat as she tried to follow his instructions. "Good. Now another one." She cried in shallow sobs but slowly got herself back in control.

"There you go." Seung Jo didn't release her face, his eyes gleaming fiercely. "It wasn't your fault, Ha Ni. Bong Joon Gu kidnapped you. You did what anyone would do and tried to flee. It was an accident you fell."

"Bu-but if I had waited- "

"It doesn't do any of us good to wonder about that," Seung Jo cut in harshly. "You still could have fallen even in the daylight. But it's over either way. The only thing I care about now is getting you back on your feet. All-right?"

"I'm just so mad and scared." She cried, gesturing wildly to her injuries. "Now, I will have to wait to marry you. My body is a mess and I don't know how I am going to finish school."

Seung Jo made a shushing noise. "Don't worry about school. I will talk to your teachers. As for our wedding," He took her hand. "The minute you can walk down the aisle, I will be putting a ring on you. Don't think a broken a leg is going to stop me. So, quit worrying about any of this."

Ha Ni gave a watery sniffle, interlacing their fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Seung Jo laid his forehead on hers, her breathing better but still not where it needed to be. "It's going to be fine, Ha Ni. I promise."

She was quiet as fat tears rolled down her cheeks before finally nodding. He sighed, pushing her sweaty hair back. "You're too exhausted and weak to keep doing this to yourself. So, knock it off. Okay?"

She nodded, her hands brushing his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything but simply covered her mouth with his, kissing her until her trembling eased. He released her gently, grateful to see she was calming down. "I should tell them you are up."

"Thank you. Can you send my dad in too?"

He agreed with another kiss but as he walked into the hall, he was shocked to see Bong Joon Gu waiting on him. The fury he had kept pushed down in order to concentrate on Ha Ni, rose dangerously at the idea that he might be trying to sneak inside to see her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please," Joon Gu said quietly. "I am not trying to see her or anything. I just needed to know she was okay."

"Okay?" Seung Jo looked at him furiously. "Her leg was so badly broken it needed surgery to repair it. She had hypothermia to the extent we didn't know if her organs would shut down. Not to mention broken ribs and a punctured lung."

Joon Gu shut his eyes horrified, sinking into the wall behind him. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your apology," Seung Jo snapped. "I want you to leave."

Joon Gu wiped his cheeks, his hands shaking. "I talked to Oh Ki Dong. He agreed not to press charges if I went home for a while. See my parents and get- "He took a shuddering breath. "Ge some help. Figure out why I did… what I did." Joon Gu finally lifted his head. "However, he said it also had to be your decision too."

Seung Jo thought about it for a moment, "I probably could have forgiven you eventually for kidnapping her. But not calling me the minute she went missing, letting her freeze and be in that kind of pain for hours because you still didn't want to let her go, I can't forgive you for that."

Shame washed across his face. "If it helps, I will never forgive myself for that either."

"No," Seung Jo told him coldly. "It doesn't help." He thought about Ha Ni laying in the hospital bed behind him. Her body broken, frightened cries and tears. If they pressed charges against Bong Joon Gu, she would be forced to testify. She would have to see him and relive it all over again. He didn't want to put her through that and honestly didn't know if she could handle anymore.

"I won't press charges."

Joon Gu snapped his head up in surprise, gratitude and relief flashed across him. "You won't?"

"No, but because of Ha Ni, not you." Seung Jo told him sharply. "I don't want her to go through the trauma of talking to the police and being called into court."

"Thank you," Joon Gu began but Seung Jo cut him off. "However, I don't want to see you. Go home, get help, or just spend the rest of your life chopping vegetables, I honestly don't care. So long as you never come around here again. I don't want Ha Ni ever having to worry about seeing or hearing from you. If you try to contact her or even think her name again, I will throw you off a cliff myself. Are we clear?"

Joon Gu nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Seung Jo watched him begin to walk away but Joon Gu paused momentarily and looked back at him. "I'm sorry for a lot of things, but I am mainly sorry I didn't believe it when you claimed to love Oh Ha Ni. It took me a long time to accept it but I now realize that you do. More than I ever did."

Seung Jo didn't answer but Joon Gu didn't seem to expect a response. He just smiled wearily at him, the weight of saying the words falling off him slightly. He gave a sad wave before turning and leaving the hospital, his shoulder hunched in regret.

Seung Jo watched him until he faded completely from view, hoping he did the right thing. There was a part of him that still wanted to rush after him and kill him with his bare hands. However, there was also a desire just to forget Bong Joon Gu ever existed.

He sighed tiredly, knowing it pointless to wonder about it anymore and vowed this would be the last time any of them concerned themselves with Joon Gi.

Shaking off the encounter, Seun Jo went downstairs and retrieved Oh Ki Dong who immediately rushed into Ha Ni's room, needing to see with his own eyes that she was truly okay.

Noticing the exhausted expression on her son's face, Geum Hee rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "I think so. Mainly tired and little worried. Eventually, she will be back to normal but it will be a long recovery."

His mother clucked soothingly and rubbed his back. "We will get her through it."

"I know," He pressed a rare kiss into her temple. "Thank you for everything, Mom."

"Yah!" Geum Hee waved him off. "None of that."

He smiled and gestured for them to follow him, "I talked to the nurses and since she is awake, they will allow all of us to visit at the same time. So, long as it's quick."

Geum Hee cried with happiness and took Eun Jo's hand, both anxious to see her for themselves. Seung Jo ruffled his little brother's hair. "You did well last night. I'm proud of you."

Eun Jo shrugged but his face was pleased. "Thanks."

"Come on," He pushed them forward with a nod. "Let's go check on Noona."

Ha Ni sat up carefully, grabbing her leg and moving it to the side, hoping the heavy cast would get easier to manage. As her toes touched the cool floor, Seung Jo suddenly spoke from the doorway "Ha Ni? What are you doing?"

She winced, knowing she had been caught. "I'm bored." Ha Ni told him sheepishly as he hurriedly made his way over to her. "I need to move around. Even if it's just to a chair or something."

He shook his head, signally for her to turn back around with his finger. "Sorry, but you are going to have to be bored in bed a little longer."

"But Seung Jo- "She began but he only narrowed his eyes. "It's only been three days Ha Ni. You are not even remotely recovered, so get back into bed."

She groaned but allowed him to gently maneuver back into the hospital bed. "When I can go home?"

He grinned at the exasperated tone in her voice. "The doctor is thinking probably on Monday. Once they are sure the puncture hole in your lung is fully healed."

"Fine." Ha Ni mumbled knowing she was a terrible patient but still couldn't whining slightly. She hated being cooped up and having to rely so heavily on Seung Jo and Geum Hee for every little thing. Not to mention the constant pain and medications to help control the pain made her loopy.

"How was Eun Jo's soccer game? Did they win?"

Seung Jo nodded, smoothing the covers back over her. It had been the first time; he had left her for a prolonged period since the accident. He had initially refused but Ha Ni had insisted he go support Eun Jo for his first game of the year since she couldn't be there. While getting some fresh air had been nice and he was able to swing by the house for a proper shower and change of clothes, he still didn't like leaving her for so long.

"He scored two goals and wanted me to tell you that you owed him a plate of bulgogi."

She laughed. "It was our bet. He bet me I couldn't get an A on a test and I said he couldn't get two goals in one game. The first one to accomplish it owed the other their favorite meal."

Seung Jo frowned. "But you got an A on a test a few weeks ago. You showed it to me."

Ha Ni shrugged with a small smile. "He hasn't been feeling very confident lately on the field. I thought trying to beat me versus thinking about the game would help calm his nerves."

Seung Jo chuckled but warmth filled him at her love for his younger brother. Especially since like him, Eun Jo was not always the best at communicating his feelings. "Well, it worked. He played really well today."

"Good." Ha Ni yawned settling back into the pillows. "Tell him as soon we get out of the hospital, I will take him to the restaurant." He agreed and she saw the tired lines around his mouth and eyes. "Go home, Seung Jo."

"I just came from home."

"No, I mean you should go home tonight." Ha Ni told him softly. "Get some real sleep."

He shook his head stubbornly. "I'm fine on the sofa."

"No, you're not." She persisted. "You are so stiff, you can barely move your neck and I know you are missing your studies. Go home, Seung Jo. And return to Parang before you go stir-crazy. I'm fine, I promise."

Seung Jo eyes softened slightly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"All right," Seung Jo finally relented. "I might go back to school tomorrow morning for a few hours but I am still planning on staying here at night."

"Seung Jo- "

"If for no other reason," he cut in with a wicked grin. "Because it's the only way I can still sleep next to you before the wedding without Oh Ki Dong wanting to shoot me."

Ha Ni blushed but didn't look away. Her own frustration at the delay of being able to marry Seung Jo and share a bed again made her recovery seem agonizingly slow. "Well, I don't think the couch technically counts."

"You're telling me." Seung Jo grumbled under his breath and she chuckled. Thinking for a moment, she shifted awkwardly over and patted the spot next to her. He raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"Get in."

He gave her a dubious smile, "I don't think we will both fit, Ha Ni."

"We will fit. Besides," She tilted her head to the couch, "If this is the last we are going to be able to sleep together for a while, I am not wasting it by having you all the way over there."

Seung Jo laughed but at her insistent pat once more, he gave in with a sigh. Cautiously he climbed in beside her, his arm going around her back and being careful not to jostle her leg or ribs, Ha Ni laid her head on his chest. They both sighed in pleasure at their first full body contact. He tightened his hold slightly, his other arm coming around to rest on her hip. She pressed a kiss into his neck and he ran a hand soothingly under her hospital gown, needing to touch her skin.

Ha Ni felt safe for the first time since Joon Gu had shown up at the bus stop and relaxed into his arms. "I've missed you."

He pressed a kiss into her head. "I know. Me too." He held her close, feeling her heartbeat steadily against his own. The full acceptance that she was truly alive finally washing over him. Ha Ni reached up and played with the necklace he always wore around his neck. "What's this?"

"Hmm, oh." Seung Jo took the pendent with a small smile. "It was my grandfather's wedding ring."

Ha Ni frowned, "it is not a ring though."

"No. He didn't wear one because he worked with his hands. So, he wore his vows in a necklace," he explained softly. "He was my mom's father and the one everyone says I am the most like. I don't remember him much except he was always reading or teasing my grandmother. He left it to me when he died. He said it was to remind me not to travel life alone."

Ha Ni grinned, her fingers stroking over the tiny inscription. "What does it say."

"It says," Seung Jo held it up to the light for her to see. "Mud is only beautiful when it has a lotus flower to share space and time with."

"I like that," Ha Ni whispered. "And a lotus flower can't grow without the mud."

He smiled at her, "no. It can't."

She reached her hand up to brush the hair out of his eyes. "I'm going to marry you, Baek Seung Jo."

"Yah." He leaned down to whisper against her lips. "Fool woman. We've been married for years. From the moment you showed up at my house, you have been my wife. This is us just putting it on paper."

Hearing her own words echoed back to her from the night at the apartment, Ha Ni smiled. He kissed her deeply until her head spun that had nothing to do with the medication. "Sleep." Seung Jo tucked her head back down. "Get yourself completely healed, so the next time I am in a bed kissing you, I don't have to stop."

Ha Ni laughed, wrapping her arms around his stomach, her eyes closing tiredly. "I love you."

He murmured the words back, his own tired body already drifting off. The nurse came in a few minutes later and at seeing Seung Jo in the bed, she opened her mouth to yell but then caught Oh Ha Ni whimpering in her sleep, and him automatically tightening his hold on her.

Yoon Ji Won smiled and deciding to ignore protocol for a few minutes, she quietly slipped out, letting them sleep and hold each other a little longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thank you for being patient for waiting on the epilogue. I have loved writing this story and exploring more of Seung Jo's hidden love for Ha Ni that I wished had been shown more in the show. Now, I am planning on continuing writing Playful Kiss but I have a few more Yi Jeong and Ha Ni stories to do first after I finish my Woo Bin Fic. But don't worry, I am going to keep writing these too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the conclusion and just a forewarning, this chapter is a little more… romantic. Which is why this story has a little bit higher rating than some of my others. Let me know what you all think!

Ha Ni looked around nervously. She only a few minutes left before Baek Seung Jo arrived and she wanted everything perfect. With a quick nod, she straightened the tablecloth on the small table that held the food for dinner. With a satisfied hum, she ran to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her long blue silk nightgown hugged her body so well, it made her blush. She threw on the thin robe that went with it and ran her fingers over hair.

She smiled as she read Geum Hee's text that Seung Jo had fallen for the bait and was on his way. Ha Ni had been planning this surprise for the past two weeks with his mother and now it was here. She lifted the hem of her gown to look at her leg. There was still a thin scar from her surgery to repair her broken bone which made her self-conscience but she was determined to not let it bother her anymore.

It had been six months since the accident on the cliff. At first, Ha Ni didn't know if she would ever really heal. She had been released from the hospital after two weeks and the strenuous battle to get back to who she had been before the kidnapping had taken everything she had. Especially when she had returned to her studies at Parang. It had been a struggle to get herself healthy enough both physically and mentally back in order to attend her classes.

_Seung Jo carefully held her door open, holding out her crutches. Ha Ni moved carefully, the pain from her leg still evident as she tried to maneuver out of the small car. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked worriedly. "You don't have to come back yet."_

_Ha Ni shook her head, her breath coming a little hard and fast from the exertion. "No. The doctors said it would be months before I can walk and move without some sort of help." She gestured to the crutches. "I can't stay at home that whole time. Besides," she gave him a tight smile as she slowly took a step forward. "The physical therapist said I would heal faster the more effort I put into it."_

_"I don't think running around Parang all day is what he meant, Ha Ni." Seung Jo pointed out a little annoyed. He knew Ha Ni was aggravated by her injuries and being forced to delay their plans but this made him nervous. "If you insist on doing this, then I am staying with you-"_

_"Seung Jo," Ha Ni cut in gently. "We only have one class together. You can't go with me and keep missing your own studies. Help me get to my first class and then go. Min Ah has agreed to stay near me today and help me get around. Plus, Song Jae Yoo is in a few my classes and told me to let him know if I need anything. I will be fine." _

_He scowled at the mention of her former tutor. Although he knew Song Jae Yoo was married and had been great in helping Ha Ni improve in her classes, he still didn't like him. While he would never normally consider himself a jealous person, he did tend to be territorial about certain things. And Ha Ni was one of them. Especially if it required touching her and in her current state, helping her walk with the cast and crutches required intimate handling._

_"Don't have Song Jae Yoo take you anywhere," Seung Jo snapped with a dark scowl. "Just text me if you need help."_

_Ha Ni gave him an exasperated smile but didn't argue. "Min Ah will be with me so I doubt I will need the extra help anyway. Now, come on." She jerked herself forward clumsily. "We will be late."_

_Baek Seung Jo sighed, throwing her bag over his other shoulder. He steadied her at the waist as they moved slowly over the grounds. A lot of people stopped and stared at the couple and a few whispered low at the visible confirmation of her injury. He glared at them as they snickered but Ha Ni shook her head. "I will probably get bombarded this afternoon with questions." She muttered to him under her breath. "I don't know what to tell them."_

_"Tell them to come to talk to me," Seung Jo growled. "I will explain it to them."_

_Ha Ni chuckled slightly, "Okay."_

_He dropped her off to her first class where Min Ah was waiting on them. Ha Ni kissed and told him not to worry but of course that only made him worry more. She wasn't strong enough to be on her feet for so long. The doctor had told her she needed to start off slow and be extremely careful right now. With no word from her or Min Ah by lunchtime, he was debating just dragging her back home when a professor approached him. "Baek Seung Jo?"_

_"Yes?"_

_The older gentlemen smiled. "I am Professor Choi."_

_"Professor Choi," Seung Jo stood up quickly with a low bow. "You are the one who is submitting Oh Ha Ni's story for publication."_

_He nodded and held out a thick envelope with a grimace. "I'm sorry but the committee decided against it right now."_

_Seung Jo took it from him with a sense of dread. Ha Ni had to submit her first draft from the hospital so she had been unable to have him check it for grammatical errors or any issues. "Oh," Seung Jo said, his voice low. _

_Professor Choi sighed. "I know she has been through a lot these past few weeks. We all received word about her.. accident." He finished delicately. "Please tell her how I sorry I am about all this. But she needs to keep writing. She is very good and I want her to keep trying. This story just wasn't polished enough but I know why. This won't affect her grade in my class and I am more than willing to see any other work she may have…." Professor Choi trailed off sadly, unsure how to soften the blow for the concerned fiancé. "I can tell her myself but—"_

_"No," Seung Jo cut him off hastily. "I will tell her."_

_Professor Choi nodded. "I thought that might be best." He gave another understanding smile to the young man. "Tell Ha Ni, I am looking forward to hearing from her again."_

_Seung Jo bowed with a heavy sigh. He didn't know how to tell Ha Ni they didn't pick her story. It was the one thing she had been counting on with all the disappointment of being forced to delay their wedding and her strenuous recovery period._

_He headed over to the art building and saw Min Ah helping Ha Ni down onto the bench. Her friend looked concerned and he quickened his stride. Ha Ni was gray and breathing heavily. "Ha Ni?"_

_She looked up with a wane smile, her eyes glassy. "Hi."_

_"Hi?" Seung Jo barked throwing down his backpack to kneel in front of her. "What—"_

_"She's tired," Min Ah shook her head. "It's been a painful day. She's refused to slow down or take any breaks."_

_"Are you crazy?" Seung Jo hissed angrily. "Do you want to kill yourself?"_

_"No," Ha Ni snapped frustrated. "But I can't keep falling behind. I will never heal just by stopping every five seconds for a break."_

_"You also can't get better if your dead, Ha Ni!"_

_"But-_

_"Seung Jo is right, Ha Ni." Min Ah interrupted sternly. "I told you, you were being stupid today. Now sit here." She pointed her firmly, "And don't you dare move. I'm going to go get you some water."_

_Ha Ni nodded, her eyes closing as she took a few deep breaths. Her color graying as the pain settled fully in. "I know you're mad but—" She stopped and leaned over violently throwing up in the grass. Seung Jo quickly jumped up to hold her hair back, swearing furiously as she collapsed into his chest. "Damn it, Ha Ni." Seung Jo snapped as he wiped off her sweaty forehead. "What were you thinking?"_

_Ha Ni whispered tearfully. "I just want to go back to normal."_

_"You have a broken leg," Seung Jo bit out angrily. "Not to mention two fractured ribs and a punctured lung. You can't run around Parang acting like you only had the flu."_

_"Stop yelling at me!' Ha Ni cried pleadingly. _

_He stood up to grab his bag and dug around for some of her pain killers with gritted teeth. "I'm not yelling at you."_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"Okay, I am," Seung Jo shouted, throwing his hands up. "But you are driving me crazy. I thought you were dead when I saw you laying on the fucking ledge. I barely got you out of there alive and now you are determined to kill yourself all over again. So, excuse me for being a little upset!"_

_Ha Ni froze as shame washed over her. She had not thought about how hard all this might be on Baek Seung Jo. The time lost in the woods had become a blur so the terror she had put him and her family through had not really occurred to her. She had only been thinking about getting out of the hospital and putting this whole mess behind her. Fresh gasps filled her chest. "I'm sorry."_

_Seung Jo closed his eyes, trying to reign in his temper. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."_

_Ha Ni shoulders shook with silent sobs. "I wasn't trying to scare you. I thought I could handle coming back here since I was able to walk more on my own, but you were right. I'm not healed enough yet."_

_He shook his head, coming to sit beside her. "You expect too much from yourself. You are barely out of the hospital."_

_"I know but I hate it," Ha Ni thumped her leg. "I hate this stupid thing. I hate that I can't play tennis or-or, do anything without a babysitter." Tears ran heavily down her cheeks and he brushed them away._

_"I know Ha Ni." Seung Jo answered quietly, and although his tone was not unkind, it was firm. "But you can't pretend like it didn't happen. Doing stuff like this will only hinder your progress."_

_"I know," Ha Ni sniffed. "I'm so sorry."_

_He rubbed her back with a sigh. "Drink the water once Min Ah gets back, catch your breath and then I am taking you home. And from now on, I will decide when you can come back, all right?"_

_Ha Ni looked at him in surprise and he shook his head. "No arguing. I am not trying to be a control freak but on this… I am going to be."_

_She stared at the ground for a long moment before finally nodding slightly. "Thank you." He pulled her head to his shoulder and held her tightly. They hugged silently for a moment before Ha Ni noticed the package in his hand. "What's that?"_

_He hesitated unsure if this was the best moment to tell her. Except he didn't really think there would ever be a good time to bring up her story being rejected. He sighed with a kiss into her hair. "Professor Choi gave it to me. It's your story."_

_Her eyes brightened briefly before she realized he was not saying this happily. Her face fell and she took it from him with shaky fingers. "They said no, didn't they?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Fresh tears slid down her face but she only shrugged. "I figured they would. I didn't get to wrap up the ending and I am sure there were a ton of mistakes."_

_"He wants you to try again." Seung Jo said gently but she didn't respond. She only pressed her face into his chest with a whimper. He wrapped his arms tightly around her with a sympathetic mummer, shooing Min Ah away as she came back with the water. She nodded, leaving them alone as Ha Ni sobbed into his chest._

_He didn't soothe her with words or tell her to pull it together, knowing she had not let any of this go since she had woke up at the hospital._ _Finally__, her cries slowed down and once she got it all out of her system, her mind became clearer. She eased away and kissed him gratefully. _

_"How do you feel?" Seung Jo asked, his expression heavy with worry._

_Ha Ni sighed with a sniffle, "better." She took the thick paper from Seung Jo and threw it into the garbage can. "Except, I have to heal completely first before I start this again."_

_"You don't have to stop writing altogether,_ _Ha_ _Ni__." Seung Jo started carefully but she took his hand, stopping his words. And athough still pale she no longer looked ill._

_"I'm not giving up, Seung Jo. But you're right. I have to focus on getting myself fully recovered first."_

_Relief flowed through him and he grabbed her crutches, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "There's my little snail." She laughed and began the slow trek back to the car._

Ha Ni smiled at the memory. That had been the turning point in her recovery. Once Seung Jo took her home that afternoon, she had gone to bed and slept solidly for three days. Once she woke up, she had finally felt ready to face her circumstances. She went to physical therapy and her doctor appointments with a better mindset. No longer trying to just speed up the healing but actually taking the slow but steady steps to do it right. She worked with her professors on her assignments by email and somehow managed to maintain decent grades.

She went back to her classes about three months ago once both Seung Jo and her doctors had given their permission. She no longer had a limp or sharp shooting pain at the end of every day. She was even slowly beginning to play tennis again although she was being careful. No excessive running on the court or playing full sets but it was progressing. Sunbae Kyung Soo was almost as protective as Baek Seung Jo and freaked out if she even moved to fast though.

Now that she was almost back to normal, Ha Ni was determined to finish the last thing on her list. It was time to prove to Seung Jo how grateful she was for all his support these past six months. Not to mention finally allowing themselves the opportunity to get married.

It had been hard living together but being forced to sleep separately. Especially after their intimate night in the apartment before her accident. They were rarely apart but yet rarely together. They always had their parents or Eun Jo around them at the house. Then they were consumed by doctor appointments, school, and friends who were stopping by regularly to check on Ha Ni.

Seung Jo had stayed close but their physical touches and intimacies were not possible. Not just because of their lack of alone time but he almost seemed afraid to touch her. Scared of aggravating her injuries at first but then as her body healed, it was to keep further temptation away.

However, Ha Ni had no plans of allowing it to continue. She had been cleared by her doctor yesterday at an appointment which she had managed to keep secret from Seung Jo. Doctor Kim had told her that she had made amazing strides and didn't need to be monitored anymore. She still needed to keep up the workouts and therapies so her leg would continue to strengthen but there were no more concerns about it re-breaking and the effects of her surgery no longer posed a problem.

So Ha Ni with the help of Geum Hee had booked a honeymoon suite at the nicest hotel in Seoul. She looked around the room with a happy smile. It was a large room with a gas fireplace, where Ha Ni had champagne chilling. A jacuzzi tub fitted for two and a big bed with thick blankets. She was planning on making up tonight for their less than romantic setting at his abandon apartment last time.

She lit the last candle as the soft clicking of a key came from the door. Seung Jo was grumbling under his breath as he wandered into the large suite. "How could she leave her purse and they don't have it downstairs. Why do I have to come up here and get it myself?"

He stopped suddenly as Ha Ni moved into his path with a gentle smile. His hand fell to his side as he took in the romantic setting. "Ha Ni, what are—"

"Surprise," she called softly. Seung Jo gulped as the door closed behind him. Ha Ni was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a long rob while the candles and the fire behind her cast a warm glow over her skin.

"Are you ever going to come in?" Ha Ni asked with a chuckle. He didn't dare move, his eyes soaking in her appearance like it was the first time he had laid eyes on her weeks. Seung Jo visible gulped and gestured weakly at her. "What is this?"

"Your present," Ha Ni said in a low voice as she walked over to him. "To thank you."

"For what?" Seung Jo whispered, his arms coming carefully around her waist. She smiled, the color of her lips screaming at him to be kissed. "For everything you have done for me these past six months. And for every moment before that."

She rose on her tiptoes, her lips barely grazing his. "I tried to get us back into the apartment tonight but since you canceled your lease, I had to do the next best thing."

Seung Jo pulled her in close. "Mom told me she left her purse at a meeting here today. When I asked the desk clerk, he gave me the key and told me I would have to look for it myself."

Ha Ni's eyes twinkled. "I know. I'm the purse."

Seung Jo chuckled breathlessly and she stepped away, taking his hand. "Come on."

His eyes widened as he noticed the elaborate dinner spread on the table and the champagne, not mention the lavish size and décor. Noticing his expression, Ha Ni blushed. "This is the honeymoon suite."

"The honeymoon suite?" Seung Jo asked raising his eyebrow. "But we're not married yet."

"Well, I was hoping to change that." She said with a grin. "Mother was able to get us into the venue she originally planned… for tomorrow afternoon."

Seung Jo's mouth fell slightly. His surprise reaction delighting Ha Ni since he normally always appeared so stoic and in control. "If you don't mind. It will just be us and our family. But I didn't feel like waiting until tomorrow before starting our honeymoon." She dipped her head with a playful tease. "Do you have any objection on that?"

He shook his head, his eyes beginning to come alive with understanding. "What about your leg?" Seung Jo asked carefully, trying to maintain some self-control so he didn't just charge over and throw her down on the floor. "I don't want to hurt you."

Ha Ni twirled in a dramatic fashion. "Good as new. I promise."

Seung Jo smiled as she danced in front of him. "I can see that."

Still laughing, Ha Ni moved back into his arms. Her hands cupping his face, "I love you."

"I love you too." Seung Jo tucked his head into her neck, breathing in her scent. "I've missed you."

"I know," Ha Ni whispered in his ear. "I've missed you too and I refuse to sleep alone anymore."

His hands went to the knot on her sash. He gave it a sharp tug, his eyes darkening as he took in the revealing nightgown underneath. The bodice was low revealing the swell of her breasts and although it was long, it had slits on both sides clear up to her hip. The garment held only together by two bows on the sides. Seung Jo took a deep breath as she slid the robe off her shoulders.

"I ordered room service," Ha Ni told him, pressing her lips into the hollow of his throat. "I figured you would prefer that over my attempts at cooking for you."

He chuckled hoarsely, already working on the bows which tied the gown to her body. "I'm not hungry. At least not for food."

Ha Ni stood still as he laid a kiss on her pulse point, the cool air rushing over her skin as it pooled to the floor. His eyes burned with heat as he took in the sight of her bare in front of him. She had managed to put some of her muscles and weight back on recently so her body had regained her curves. Her skin had recovered a healthy color and she was standing strong without so much even a wince of pain about being on her leg.

Ha Ni reached forward, her hands unbuttoning his shirt with deliberate slowness. As each inch of skin became visible, she pressed a wet kiss to him. He tucked his face into her hair, her fingers trailing over his stomach as he shrugged out of his shirt. She moved to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. Her cheeks flooded with color as he made his way over to her. She laid down as he boxed her in with his arms. His grandfather's necklace gleaming in the firelight, filling her with warmth.

"Is this the more romantic setting you had in mind?" Ha Ni asked cheekily, reaching up to play with the chain. "We have food and blankets this time."

Seung Jo gave her his private grin. The one only reserved for her when his guard was down and no one else was around. "This works for now."

Ha Ni wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to tug him down to her. "Come here."

He shook his head, cupping her flesh. "No. I plan on taking my time tonight." He dipped to kiss her softly. "We have six months to make up for and I don't intend on rushing."

"But I am getting cold."

Seung Jo grabbed her waist, scooting her further up on the bed. She eased back against the pillows, watching with him heavy-lidded eyes as he quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes. Finally climbing up onto the bed after her, his body hovering slightly above her. "Don't worry," Seung Jo muttered with a dark grin. "I will warm you up."

He sank his weight on her and she moaned in relief at the feel of him. Her arms encircling around his back. Her mouth capturing hers with a deep kiss, that seemed to say everything they had held back these past few months. Ha Ni gasped as he rolled her over, kissing her shoulders and spine. He took his time with her, each touch slow and deliberate. Ha Ni though could feel a reluctance coming from him to do anything more. Like he was still worried about hurting her.

"Seung Jo," she whimpered but he shushed her. His mouth trailing down her stomach and over her thighs. When he got to her leg and saw her scar, his expression softened and he laid his lips on the thin line in an almost thankful gesture.

"It's ugly, I know." Ha Ni started to say apologetically but Seung Jo stopped her firmly. " No, it's not."

He leaned up to face her, his expression tender and warm, despite the heat of desire. "It proves to me that you are alive. That I got you out."

Ha Ni relaxed, hugging him with both her arms and legs. "I'm here, Seung Jo. I'm alive and healthy. You did get me out. You protected me. We don't have to keep waiting anymore."

On her last words, his final barrier fell and without another second of hesitation, he thrust roughly inside her. She cried out in surprise but her hips automatically rose up to meet his movements. He didn't stop or allow her time to adjust. He only rocked into her with new determination until the tight coiling built up within her like a bomb.

Ha Ni gasped with each roll of his hips, her back arching with a tight scream buried in her throat. Seung Jo increased his speed, his face tucked into her neck with incoherent sounds. He quickly felt himself losing control and pushed her legs wider, hitting her harder until the soft muscles began clenching intimately around him.

Seung Jo reached down between them and with a quick flick off his fingers on her sensitive bud, Ha Ni fell apart beneath him. With a strangled sob, she yelled his name and her nails dug into his skin from the intensity of it all.

Watching her eyes glaze over and her lips part with a sweet cry of climax, Seung Jo let go. Losing all finesse, he fell on top of her with frantic thrusts until his own release exploded out him. He gave a muffled shout into her throat, his body twitching uncontrollably. Ha Ni clung to him as he came, her body taking all of him with another low cry of pleasure.

No longer able to hold himself up, Seung Jo collapsed down on her, his chest heaving with exertion as he groaned her name. Ha Ni held him close, her skin soaked in sweat and her own breathing no better.

They remained joined until Seung Jo was able to gather enough energy to lift his head and kiss her softly. She smiled against his mouth, her hands running up and down his shoulders. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Seung Jo panted, slowly rolling off her and tugging her gently into his side. "We're getting married tomorrow, right?"

She nodded and he nuzzled her temple. "Thank god. No way am I waiting anymore after this."

Ha Ni laughed, her body feeling warm and loose for the first time in a long time. "Me either."

Seung Jo kissed the base of her neck, his arms encircling her tightly. "You don't have a ring yet."

"I don't need one." Ha Ni assured him but Seung Jo ignored her, rising from the bed to grab his pants. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small box he had been carrying for a while. "Give me your hand."

Ha Ni's eyes widened as she slowly sat up, tucking the sheet over her. "Seung Jo?"

"Give me your hand," he repeated, coming to sit down beside her. She took a steadying breath and held out her left hand. He opened the box revealing a small but beautiful diamond ring. She gasped as he slid onto her finger. Seung Jo took her chin forcing her to meet his eye. "You are mine now."

"I've always been yours," Ha Ni whispered tearfully. "Even when we didn't like each other, we always belonged to each other."

Seung Jo raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me, but when did you not like me?"

Ha Ni laughed watery. "There were a few moments in these four years that I envisioned locking you in a closet."

Seung Jo considered this before grinning slyly. "That's probably fair."

She cupped his face, the sight of her ring causing a raw male feeling of ownership. "But Seung Jo, I've always loved you."

"Me too," Seung Jo muttered with a kiss. "Even when I didn't want to love you, I did. And I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

Ha Ni shook her head. "I'm glad. It means more this way."

Seung Jo eased her back onto the bed, his body once more covering her. She played with his necklace. "I want this to be your ring."

He looked at the pendant. "Are you sure? I don't mind wearing a real one."

"No," Ha Ni said quietly, her fingers running over the inscription. "This fits you."

He thought about it before agreeing with a nod. "It's official then. We just need to sign the registry tomorrow."

"We are supposed to be there at two." Ha Ni mentioned and he looked at the clock. "Two huh?" He drew the bedsheet down and Ha Ni giggled at the ticklish squirm of his fingers on her ribs. "That gives me plenty of time."

"For what?" She teased and he dug into her side, grinning wickedly as she bucked in helpless laughter. "To do this."

"Seung Jo!"

He kissed the rim of her bellybutton with playful, wet strokes until she moaned. "And this."

"Seung Jo," Ha Ni whimpered and his hands dipped to her center, playing with her entrance until she bucked again for a whole different reason. "And a little bit of this…"

"Okay, I surrender." She gasped and with a satisfied grin, he rose up and entered her once more. Their mutual groans filling the air. "And a lot of this," Seung Jo breathed in her ear.

They moved together slowly, new promises heightening every touch. Seung Jo thrust deeply inside her with deliberate strokes, not letting her come until she was panting mess beneath him. Only then did he increase his efforts, following her shattering cries with his own.

Afterward, they held each other and talked about his journey to medical school. His nerves over being a good doctor and Ha Ni assuring him of her trust in him. Seung Jo in return comforting her that she wouldn't fail in her own studies. Something that he knew she still struggled to gain confidence in.

Ha Ni snuggled in closer to him with a mischievous smile. "I have one more surprise."

Seung Jo lifted his head to stare at her, brushing her hair back slightly. "What is it?"

She moved to the dresser where she had hidden her paper. She pulled it out and handed it to him. "It's a new story."

He took it with a grin. "You've started writing again?"

Ha Ni nodded. "I like this one even better. I'm going to show Professor Choi next week."

Seung Jo kissed her proudly. "I get first dibs, remember."

Ha Ni chuckled. "I remember. No-one has read this one. You will be the first." She took another breath gathering her courage. "Professor Do also thought I might be ready to try out for nursing program if I wanted…"

He frowned. "Nursing? Do you want to do that?"

"I think so," Ha Ni bit her lip. "After my accident, I realized how it feels to be a patient. The pain and fear you go through. Now, I would like to help others going through the same thing."

"What about this?" He held up her story. "You may not have time to write if you are studying for the exams."

"I know," she interlaced their fingers with a sigh. "I want to submit this because I need to validate myself from that dark period but I think… I think I would be a good nurse. I at least want to try."

He gathered her into his chest, "I will help you prepare."

"I can always ask Song Jae Yoo for help too."

"Yah!" Seung Jo yelled and she laughed at his reaction. "I'm kidding."

"That's not funny, Ha Ni." He grumbled but his lips twitched in a hidden smile. "No-one tutors you but me."

She shook her head, laying down beside him with a long stretch, enjoying the dark blaze in his eyes as he scanned her bare body. "I love you, Baek Seung Jo."

"I love you too, Oh Ha Ni."

"It's Baek Ha Ni.

Seung Jo leaned down taking her lips with a possessive but tender kiss. "Baek Ha Ni, huh. I like that even better."

She giggled once more as he took her mouth and let him prove his appreciation all night long.


End file.
